Bienvenidos al mundo del Retrato Olvidado
by Gerthie
Summary: Garry decide afrontar su situación viviendo encerrado en el Mundo Fabricado, pero tendría que olvidarse de volver a ver a Ib y su odio hacia Mary. Su propósito era difícil, mas no imposible. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Mary e Ib volvieran a entrar a la galería?
1. Ese caballero azul

**Hola a todos :D Este es un nuevo fanfic el cual quiero que les guste y disfruten. Quería decirles que este es el primer fanfic que escribo que tiene un tipo soundtrack. La letra de la canción se relacionará un poco con el capítulo, igual que el título del mismo.**

**Ojalá les guste, escuchen las canciones que vendrán y escriban sus reviews. Los veré en otro capítulo o fanfic. Bye :D**

**Capítulo 1: Ese caballero azul.**

**Canción del capítulo: _That Green Gentleman-Panic! At The_** _**Disco.**_

**Garry's P.O.V**

Ib...

Diablos

La extraño demasiado, sus ojos rojos, su cabello largo y castaño.

Joder.

Ha pasado aproximadamente una semana y ya quiero largarme de aquí, aunque sé que jamás saldré.

La galería de Guertena es aterradora, los muñecos azules, las esculturas sin cabeza, las cabezas de los maniquíes... Bueno, ellos son los más rescatables.

Es aburrido, incluso. Las mismas rutinas siempre, caminar, correr de las mujeres mitad cuadro, evitar ciertos cuartos. Lo único que puedo hacer es dibujar y leer todo lo que está en la biblioteca.

Carajo ¿Por qué demonios tuve que dejar mi celular? Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que pasaría esto estaría ahora mismo jugando con mi celular.

Como sea, el punto es salir de aquí. Pero no puedo, soy el 'Retrato Olvidado', soy una creación más de Guertena. Mientras que Mary, UGH, Mary, la odio tanto, demasiado, ella me alejó de Ib, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría con ella comiendo unos macarons en la mejor cafetería de la ciudad.

Pero al diablo, ella está feliz, supongo, eso es lo que me importa.

Ahora mismo camino por toda la galería, como por millonésima vez.

No sabía que hacer, me gustaba molestar a Error, pero el cuarto naranja o el azul-verdoso estaba muy lejos y era agotador quejarme todo el tiempo de lo aburrida que era la galería.

-Ahora entiendo a Mary-Me dije a mi mismo.-Al menos puedo salir un rato, pero solo, sin Ib, sin nadie.

No era amigo de nadie en la galería, tenía miedo. Aunque no podían hacerme nada, era como una vida después de la muerte, no podía morir, no tenía rosa, sólo podían lastimarme, pero no matarme.

Pero, Dios mío, los muñecos, joder, no podía ni verlos, tuve suficiente con esa experiencia cuando estaba con Ib y Mary, me dan escalofríos siempre que me acuerdo.

La galería aún no cerraba, había mucha gente aún y entre esa gente esperaba a que estuviera Ib, cosa que es imposible, ya que ella ya ha visto todo, aparte no se acuerda de mi, y yo, saliendo de aquí (si es que algún día lo logro) tampoco me acordaré de ella. Quisiera revivir a Guertena y que me ayudara a crear a Ib en un cuadro, para así tenerla conmigo siempre y que estemos juntos, felices, charlando, sin aburrirnos.  
Sacudí mi cabeza, joder, eso ya era obsesión, capaz y ella no era feliz conmigo y yo aquí ilusionándome. Ya parece que me gusta. No me gusta, claro que no.  
**EXACTO, **no me gusta, para nada, yo solo la quiero como una hermana. Le tengo un cariño de familia, nada con amor-amor, sino, amor-familiar. Exacto. Aparte me tomarían como un pedófilo enamorado de una niña de 9 años. **PFFF, **GARRY, POR DIOS.

-GARRY, POR DIOS-Un muñeco azul gritó.  
Yo me asusté, pero no por el muñeco, sino porque todo el maldito tiempo había estado pensando en voz alta.  
-Garry ama a Ib-Empezó a cantar.  
Empecé a sentir calor por toda mi cara, me había puesto rojo, el muñeco azul había escuchado todo lo que había dicho de Ib. Tapé mi cara con la mano para que no se notara tanto mi _enrojecimiento_.

-Cállate-Le dije al muñeco azul.-No entiendo de que rayos estas hablando.  
-Garry ama a Ib-Volvió a cantar.  
Rodé los ojos harto, pero el problema de todo es que tenía razón, la ama...  
-**¡NO ME GUSTA IB!**-Le grité al muñeco inquietante.  
El muñeco dejó de sonreír por un momento, y de pronto se rió y se fue corriendo.

Pff... Yo no amo a Ib, es como una hermana para mi, no me puede gustar mi familia, o sino sería incesto, y estaría mal. Aparte de que me tomarían como un pedófilo, repito.

Seguí caminando hasta mi "habitación" en la zona gris, donde está la escultura de "asiento reservado", donde normalmente duermo. Mas que cansado, estaba aburrido, lo único que me _divertía_ era dormir en estos momentos. ¿Enserio Mary tenía que pasar por todo esto? Bueno, lo dudo, ella no le tenía miedo a los muñecos azules.  
Cuando ella estaba aquí, supongo que se divertía con todos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que era así gracias a que Mary era una creación _oficial_ de Guertena, no como yo, que solo soy una por quedarme atrapado en el mundo fabricado.

Todos los días me pregunto como estará Ib en el mundo real, no sé si está en peligro, si está feliz, si me extraña, si se divierte con Mary. Diablos, me estresa no saber nada de ella, solo quiero pensar que está bien.

Llegué a la zona gris. No entiendo como es que duermo ahí si está rodeado de mujeres de rojo-azul-amarillo y esculturas sin cabeza. Supongo que era por el sillón.  
Cuando llegué al mundo fabricado, bueno, cuando me quedé atrapado aquí, decidí quedarme en ese sillón. Lo dudé un poco, ya que aún recuerdo la vez que Ib y yo nos quedamos atrapados en esa habitación, si, esa vez que las mujeres de rojo, azul y amarillo hicieron un hoyo en la pared.

Lo bueno es que me las arreglé poniendo libreros. Una mala anécdota de eso es cuando entró un muñeco azul por un espacio abierto que quedó. Casi me moría del susto, entró cuando estaba dormido y justo cuando abrí los ojos estaba a dos centímetros en frente de mi.  
Salí corriendo, y decidí no dormir mas ahí. Dormía donde estaba el cuadro del pájaro y su compañero. El lugar era estupendo, callado, con los dos pajaritos mas monos del planeta. El problema era Error, entraba cada cinco minutos para buscarme. Me gustaba molestarlo y jugar con el, ya que está ciego por la mancha negra de su cara. Pero todo cambió a la semana, (creo que era a la semana ya que pasaron varios días) que cuando me encontró empezó a rasguñarme. Rasguñaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, era demasiado molesto.

Pero bueno, ahora duermo en este sillón de nuevo, sin hoyos y con las ventanas tapadas, y normalmente con la puerta cerrada con seguro... Por si las moscas

Vivir aquí era una pesadilla, siempre tenía hambre y lo único que podía comer eran hojas de cuaderno y obviamente de tomar: agua. Siempre que pienso en cocinar algo me olvido de demasiadas cosas, como:  
1\. No tengo **NINGÚN **ingrediente  
2\. No puedo usar fuego  
3\. Los muñecos azules robarían todo lo que habría hecho.

La vida era infinita aquí, tenía que vivir lo mismo todos los días, sin envejecer, sin sonreír. El único momento en el que sonreía era cuando yo pensaba en Ib.  
Recordaba todo lo que pasábamos, lo feliz que era cuando ella estaba a mi lado, los escalofríos que sentí cuando ella me abrazaba, todo lo que hablábamos, lo que pensábamos que haríamos cuando saliéramos de la galería y la enorme tristeza que sentí cuando ella se fue con Mary.  
Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacrificarme, todo por ella, me había prometido a mi mismo que haría todo lo que pudiera para que ella estuviera a salvo. Sentí un gran miedo cuando Mary tenía la rosa de Ib en sus manos.

_A las mujeres de aquí les gusta jugar "Me quiere, no me quiere..."_

Moriría si a Ib le pasara algo.  
Suspiré y bajé la cabeza  
-La amo tanto...  
Pasaron segundos de silencio.  
-**¡GARRY AMA A** **IB!-**Un muñeco azul salió de la nada gritando y sacándome un susto de muerte. Empecé a gritar como estúpido.  
_-_**¡¿DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SALISTE?!-**Le grité al muñeco.  
Lo único que hizo fue reírse de una manera espantosa e insoportable.  
Yo estaba desesperado, me estresaba tener que estar con todos esos muñecos monstruo. Con sólo una semana de estar ahí no lo soportaba, solo quería salir al mundo real, quería ver a Ib.  
El muñeco seguía riendo, yo rodé los ojos y me fui caminando a mi destino anterior.  
Llegué al laberinto donde estaban todas esas estatuas y cuadros de mujeres de rojo, azul y amarillo. Estaban conversando sobre su "vida". Simplemente intenté ignorarlas, seguí caminando hacia la puerta. Había descubierto que si no les hacías el menor caso ellas no te harían nada.  
Entré a mi "habitación" y por lo que veía, estaba todo normal, el sillón, los libreros, etc. Una que otra hoja con algún dibujo mío tirada en el suelo. Nadie había entrado.

Me tiré en el sillón, y miré hacia el techo. Era mi rutina: tirarme, mirar, pensar, dormir. Me puse a pensar sobre que estuviera haciendo ahorita mismo con Ib, viendo una película, yendo a una cafetería a comer macarons, platicando, riendo, no sé, habían muchas cosas que hacer con ella. Empecé a cerrar mis ojos y dormí. Esperando por otro aburrido día en esta aburrida galería.

* * *

Desperté, dormí muy poco, había un escándalo cerca de mi habitación. Me puse de pie con una enorme pereza, pero tenía que saber que estaba pasando, como era el último retrato de Guertena y supuestamente _su hijo,_ debía de saber todo lo que pasaba.

Salí, pero no había nada en la zona donde yo estaba. Me dirigí a las otras, y encontré un desórden en la zona roja. Cabezas de maniquí tratando de calmar a todos, mujeres de los tres colores discutiendo con las esculturas sin cabeza, muñecos azules riéndose sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí. Yo quise intervenir, pero a nadie de ahí le agradaba, o al menos eso creía.

El mundo fabricado era parecido al mundo real, en ciertos aspectos. A muchas personas no les agradaba y tampoco me agradaban, si me iba no lo notarían, si ellos se iban yo tampoco lo notaría, así que por todo eso me siento igual, aunque todo haya cambiado.

Era un poco divertido, porque algunas obras de Guertena me ubicaban como _el Caballero Azul_, por mi gabardina. Mas bien, los más educados me llamaban así, como las cabezas de los maniquíes, las esculturas sin cabeza (las cuales hablaban, bueno, _hablaban_ mediante papeles), y... Creo que ya, que me acuerde.

Cambié un poco de opinión y decidí acercarme a calmar a todos.  
-Cálmense, cálmense-Dije un poco nervioso.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Una cabeza de maniquí se acercó a mi.  
-Pasa que una escultura sin cabeza manchó de pintura a una mujer de rojo, ella intentó atacarla de regreso pero le terminó dando a otra escultura sin cabeza, y así empezó el conflicto.-La cabeza me dijo con un modo tranquilo.  
Suspiré, esto era normal en la galería.

Caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la zona roja, antes de cerrarla me detuve y me agaché. Esquivé pintura roja de la guerra. Cuando volví a pararme bien sonreí.

Me di cuenta de que, después de todo, el mundo fabricado ahora era mi hogar, tenía que acostumbrarme, tenía que vivir ahí, al menos hasta que pudiera salir. Tenía que acostumbrarme a todo lo que pasara ahí. Tenía que ser feliz pasara lo que pasara.

-Bienvenidos al mundo de Guertena-Dije sonriendo, luego me fui y cerré la puerta.


	2. El Puzzle de Leche

***Explicación que les servirá mas adelante: En el mundo fabricado pasó una semana para Garry, como lo vieron en el capítulo anterior, pero en el mundo real pasó un año***

**Capítulo 2: El puzzle de leche.**

**Canción: _El Artista-Hello Seahorse!_**

Era una mañana soleada y con el cielo despejado, a diferencia del día en el que Ib y su hermana Mary fueron a aquella galería del ya fallecido Weiss Guertena, el cual estaba nublado y gris.

Un jarrón encima de un taburete alto, frente a un lienzo de tamaño grande y un pincel empapado de pintura deslizándose sobre él en la terraza de la casa. La niña de pelo café y ojos rojos pintaba pacíficamente aquel jarrón valioso que sus papás tenían de cuando fueron de luna de miel.  
-Ib...-Su hermana Mary le habló bostezando y tallándose los ojos-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?  
Ib alejó la mirada de su cuadro y volteó a verla.  
-Pintar-Le respondió volviendo a su cuadro. Ib estaba sentada sobre un pequeño banco. Aún estaba en pijama, ya que siempre que despertaba iba directo a pintar.  
Mary se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su cuarto. Era siempre la misma rutina.

A Ib le encantaba pintar desde que fue a la galería con su familia, se llenó de inspiración con todas esas creaciones por Guertena. De repente pintaba cosas que le llegaban a la mente, otras veces nomas veía algo y lo pintaba. Algunas veces creaba poemas, desde aquella visita a la galería le empezó a apasionar todo lo artístico.

Sólo que con todo esto habían dos problemas:  
Uno era que no podía compartir sus creaciones con nadie, no tenía amigos a quien enseñárselas. La única amiga que tenía no le interesaba nada de lo que ella hacía. Y sus padres lo único que decían era "¡Qué mono! Ahora ve a hacer tarea."  
Otro era que ella misma se desanimaba. Cuando se veía al espejo se ponía muy triste, ya que ella pensaba que jamás podría ser tan grande como Guertena, siempre se encontraba un defecto para ponerse a llorar y desanimarse.

Ib, en la escuela, siempre pensaba en sí misma, jamás en los demás, por eso todos le decían que era muy egoísta. Pero no era porque así era, era así porque a ella no le importaba nadie de ahí, nadie le agradaba.  
No le importaba mucho la escuela, si ella quería ser como Guertena debía de concentrarse más en sus creaciones.

A pesar de tener un poco bajo el autoestima, siempre terminaba queriéndose otra vez. Lloraba un tiempo y al final se veía al espejo y sonreía pidiéndose perdón.

Todos los días decía que todas las cosas que hace, como sus pinturas, esculturas y poemas, la mantenían viva, le encantaba todo eso.

-Ib, Mary, vengan a desayunar-Su padre gritó desde la cocina.  
Ib dejó su pincel en una pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado y se paró para dirigirse a las escaleras que daban al primer piso.  
Cuando salió de su habitación, Mary estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Ib, esperándola. Mary le sonrió y bajaron juntas.

-¡Buenos Días!-Mary gritó con entusiasmo a sus padres. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo.  
Ib sólo se dirigió a ellos dándoles un beso a cada uno, era muy callada.  
En la mesa habían cuatro platos con huevos estrellados y un waffle en cada uno. Mientras que en el centro del mueble habían servilletas, miel de maple , condimentos, como azúcar, sal y pimienta y un jarrón con una rosa roja y otra amarilla.  
Los cuatro miembros comieron tranquilamente, como todas las mañanas. Ib observaba todos los días el jarrón y siempre quería hacer muchos comentarios, pero no le veía el caso. Sólo que ahora quería hablar sobre eso.  
-Falta una rosa.-Dijo ella soltando lo que se había estado guardando.  
-Claro que no, pequeña-Su mamá le respondió-Siempre han sido dos rosas.  
-Pero parece que falta una, normalmente son tres en un grupo, no dos.  
La madre de Ib la observó curiosa.  
-Ib, no entiendo de donde sacas esas ideas, siempre han sido dos rosas y jamás fueron tres.  
-Es cierto, linda, nunca ha habido alguna otra.-Su padre dijo en defensa de su madre.  
Mary los observaba de una manera confundida, no entendía porque Ib estaba hablando sobre eso.  
-¿Por qué siempre que veo la rosa amarilla quiero dibujarla con crayones?-Ib disparó otra pregunta.  
-No lo sé cielo, sólo a ti te pasan esas cosas-Su madre le respondió.  
-La rosa amarilla parece falsa-Ib continuó.  
-No lo es, Ib-Su padre respondió.  
-¿Por qué jamás se han marchitado?  
-Por qué están llenas de vida y jamás las han herido.-Su padre respondió.  
-¿Qué...  
-¡Ninguna pregunta más, Ib!-Su mamá la interrumpió.  
Ib se quedó callada y continuó comiendo.  
Toda la cocina quedó en silencio.  
Ib terminó de comer y se levantó, agradeció, dejó el plato en el lavadero y subió a su cuarto.

* * *

Sacó un lienzo y pinturas, dejó a un lado su creación del jarrón y empezó una nueva pintura.  
Empezó por dos tonos de color amarillo y luego otros dos de verde.  
Le dio la figura a una rosa amarilla, como la que estaba en el centro de la mesa de su cocina.  
Para el fondo del cuadro, decidió hacer mezclas de distintos tonos de azul y rojo. En ellos incluido el negro.  
Mary llegó al cuarto de Ib.  
-¿Por qué tu obsesión con la rosa amarilla, querida hermana?-La rubia le preguntó.  
-Parecía falsa. Pero falsamente hermosa-Ib le respondió sonriendo hacia su cuadro.  
-¿Qué hacen, chicas?-Papá llegó de sorpresa.  
-Yo sólo observo a Ib-Mary respondió.  
Papá vio lo que estaba haciendo Ib.  
-¿La rosa que está en el centro de la mesa?.  
Ib asintió concentrada en su cuadro.  
-¿Recuerdan como fue que esas rosas llegaron a la casa?-Su padre preguntó, después de varios segundos de silencio.  
-No mucho, fue hace un año.-Ib dijo sin despegar los ojos de su creación.  
-Fue muy curioso-Su padre continuó-Ustedes se alejaron unos minutos de nosotros para explorar la galería y de la nada regresaron con esas rosas en la mano.  
Ambas intentaban recordar esa vez, pero tenían un borroso recuerdo sobre eso. Solo recordaban que a Ib le habían regalado un pañuelo y que vieron el cuadro de un gato, el cual Ib pensó que maulló de la nada.  
-Sólo recuerdo que Ib se volvió loca esa vez.-Mary comentó.  
-Te juro que oí al cuadro de "Tu Figura Obscura" maullar.-Ib respondió.  
-¡Loca!-Mary dijo riéndose. Ib sólo soltó una pequeña risa.-Y yo oí al "Hombre Que Tose" toser, valga la redundancia.  
-Es chistoso porque también oí eso-Ib dijo en un tono un poco serio.  
Mary se quedó callada un momento.  
-¡Loca!-La rubia repitió riéndose de nuevo.  
Los tres miembros pasaron una tarde riéndose de todo lo que cada uno decía.

La familia de Ib la consideraban loca después de haber ido a la galería de Guertena, incluso la consideraban una niña "cara", por todos las cosas que tenían que comprarle para hacer sus cuadros.

Como que Ib pasó por algo al ir a esa galería, nadie sabía que tenía esa galería para que ella cambiara tan drásticamente. Mientras que Mary, Mary siempre ha sido la misma, jamás ha cambiado, siempre ha sido alegre e infantil.

Ib, a pesar de las diferencias que tenía con su familia, ella los amaba, eran las únicas personas que le importaban, pero faltaba algo, sentía que le faltaba alguien, sentía que había otra persona aparte de su familia, pero no sabía quien o que era.

Era como un puzzle de leche, podría faltar una pieza pero todo se seguiría viendo igual, pero sabías que faltaba una pieza.

Eso era.  
La vida de Ib era eso  
Un puzzle de leche.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo 3: Feliz cumpleaños.**

**Garry's P.O.V**

Era hora de re-modelar mi habitación. Si tenía que vivir ahí que fuera con dignidad. Movía cuadros, una que otra escultura y tomé alguna pintura vieja. Era agotador, tenía que estar moviendo todo desde la zona naranja hasta la gris.  
-¿Qué está haciendo, joven Garry?-Una cabeza de maniquí me preguntó.  
-Moviendo cosas hasta mi habitación.-Le respondí.  
-¿No piensa que si pinta la habitación de algún color, cuando despierte se habrá despintado todo?  
Me detuve para pensar un momento.  
-Nah-Le respondí burlón.

* * *

Desperté y era cierto, el cuarto se despintó. El color lila que le había aplicado a mi habitación se había ido al caño.  
Suspiré.  
-Tanto que había tardado en encontrarlo-Me dije a mi mismo.  
-**¡BUENOS DÍAS!-**Dijo un muñeco azul entrando a mi habitación.  
Grité por el susto, su voz era tan horrible.  
-DEJA DE LLEGAR DE SORPRESA-Le grité después de calmarme un poco.  
El muñeco se rió y se fue corriendo.  
Volví a suspirar.  
-Otro día más.

Pero bueno, ya me había acostumbrado un poco, ya había pasado tiempo desde el incidente, ver esculturas y cuadros que hablaban era costumbre. Supongo que si algún día salgo de aquí cuando vea un fantasma se me hará normal.

Toda esta experiencia me ha ayudado, antes era un cobardón de primera, ahora no mucho, una que otra sorpresa me asustaba, pero ya había visto todo. A lo único que temía era a la muerte. O bueno... Ya estoy muerto, se podría decir.  
Me senté en el sillón y me dí cuenta que me había dormido mientras hacía un dibujo. Lo tomé, era una rosa roja, hecha con lápices de colores y algunas sombras con carboncillo. Me levanté y fui a los libreros, tomé un libro que estaba usando de álbum de dibujos y lo metí dentro. Estaba casi lleno, es lo único que hago la mayoría del tiempo.

Salí de mi habitación y al parecer, todo estaba en orden, como siempre, habían mujeres cuadros que conversaban. No entendía de que podían hablar, digo, el único lugar en el que están es aquí, siempre ven a los mismos seres, siempre hacen lo mismo. ¿De qué rayos podrían hablar?  
Me les quise acercar. Oía las voces mas cerca, no entendía mucho de lo que decían. Cuando me llegué a parar a un lado de ellas dejaron de hablar. Yo sonreí nervioso.  
-¿De qué hablan?-Dije soltando una risa incómoda.  
Me veían, luego una de ellas me rasguñó en la cara. Yo me fui indignado y un poco enojado. Cuando me alejé siguieron hablando.  
No podía socializar con alguien aquí. Estaba desesperado por escapar. Pero no era posible...

Me hartaba tanto estar solo, nunca me había sentido tan así, lo único que me acompañaba era mi corazón y mi poca dignidad.  
Quería ver a Ib...  
¡DEMONIOS! ¡YA ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ELLA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE MENCIONARLA?!  
Me tiré en el suelo para lamentarme, y ni siquiera me di cuenta que habían lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas. Enserio la extrañaba demasiado, casi era dependencia, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería oírla hablar, quería... incluso besarla...  
¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME PASA?! ¡SOY UN PEDÓFILO!  
Suspiré. Me dolía mucho que ya no la podría ver... Creo que ya no volvería a la galería... Jamás...

* * *

-¡IB!  
No despertaba  
-¡IB, DESPIERTA!-Mary le gritaba.  
Se cansó, tomó un peluche y se lo aventó  
-**¡IB!**.  
Ib se despertó con un salto.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo aún un poco dormida.  
-¿Qué día es hoy?  
Ib procesó un poco en su mente.  
-¿Sábado?-Le contestó a Mary.  
La rubia asintió  
-¿Y...?  
-Emm... No sé...-Ib dijo confundida.  
-¡TONTA! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!-Le dijo golpeándola con un oso.  
Ib rió.  
-Papá y mamá te tienen una sorpresa, vístete y ve a abajo-Mary le dijo sonriente. Acto seguido salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Ib se quedó sentada en su cama un momento. Tenía la sensación de que algo pasaría, algo que ya había pasado alguna vez...

"VEN IB"

Ib sacudió su cabeza, de repente le empezó a doler, pero se fue muy rápido. Suspiró.  
-Mis diez años de vida...-Se dijo a sí misma. Luego se paró y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Ib bajó a donde estaban sus papás y Mary. Todos estaba sentados en la sala conversando, hasta que llegó Ib.  
-Feliz cumpleaños hija-Su madre dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo a su hija  
Su papá le siguió a su mamá diciendo lo mismo.  
-Gracias-Ib dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Te tenemos una sorpresa-Su madre dijo.  
-¿Qué es?-Le contestó su hija.  
Ella no respondió, solo le sonrió a su esposo. Luego se le acercó al oído susurrándole:  
-Una sorpresa.  
Ib levantó las dos cejas.  
-Ya vuelvo-Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que iban hacia su cuarto.  
-Está bien-Su padre dijo-Pero ya no te tardes.

Ib llegó a su cuarto y se quiso ver una vez más en el espejo. Como había sentido al inicio del día, creía que pasaría algo, estaba emocionada. Tal vez porque era su cumpleaños, no sabía.  
Volteó a ver a su cama y vio un dibujo que había echo antes de dormirse. Era una rosa azul, hecha con bolígrafo y coloreada con crayón. Sintió un escalofrío al verla. Cerró su cuaderno y lo metió en su librero. Sonrió y se fue, hoy era un día especial, era su cumpleaños, aunque sabía que pasaría algo.

Ib bajó emocionada.  
-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó.  
-Adivina-Su padre respondió sonriente.  
-No tengo idea.  
Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, luego su mamá sacó de su bolsa cuatro papelitos ilustrados. Ib los tomó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al verlos.  
-¿ES ENSERIO?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.  
La pareja asintió.  
-Sabemos que él es tu inspiración- Su padre se agachó para decirle.-Así que ¿Qué mejor regalo que éste?  
Ib abrazó a sus padres. Mary estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la felicidad de su hermana. Se sentía feliz al verla así.  
-¿Qué es el regalo de mi hermana?-Preguntó la rubia.  
Ib se acercó a ella con mucha emoción y le dio uno de los papeles.  
A ella se le borró la sonrisa al ver el papel, sintió un dolor de cabeza, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sintió miedo.  
-No debemos ir ahí-Mary dijo.  
-¿Por qué?-Ib preguntó.  
-No sé... Simplemente siento que no deberíamos ir-Ella respondió.  
No sabía porque se sentía así, se sintió mal al tener el papel en su mano.  
-Pues no sé, yo quiero ir, si quieres tu quédate-Ib contestó un poco molesta-Él es mi inspiración para hacer mis cuadros.  
Después de decir eso, la castaña se fue con sus padres.  
Mary se quedó sentada ahí en el sillón de la sala, mirando el papel, con el mismo mal presentimiento.

_**"Galería de Weiss Guertena, este sábado a partir de las 9:00 A.M.  
**_**_Sólo fanáticos del arte"_**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer y por sus reviews n.n  
Dios el erizo: Cumple los 10 años en éste capítulo haha ;)  
Perdón si me tardé en subirlo, sólo que toda esta semana he estado demasiado ocupada ya que participaré en un musical haha. Tal vez la otra semana sea más activa, así que por favor, sean pacientes conmigo :c  
Los amo :3 Bye  
PD: Este capítulo no tiene canción, es difícil buscar una canción adecuada u.u**


	4. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa  
**

**Garry's P.O.V**

Estaba aburrido, como siempre. Jugaba con un muñeco azul a aventarnos una bola de pintura sin que se cayera, llevábamos así media hora, creo.

-Ya me aburrí-Dije atrapando la bola de pintura y tirándola al suelo. Éste se tornó en el color de la bola, lila, mi favorito.  
El muñeco azul se fue triste.  
No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que jugaba con uno de ellos, por primera vez había hablado con algún ser aquí.  
Me daba igual, era lo mismo, no era divertido.  
Extrañaba el mundo real, extrañaba salir con mis pocos amigos. Como dije antes, no tenía muchos, en la escuela no hablaba con nadie y sólo tenía en la academia de pintura. Pero, digo, al menos hacía cosas mejores que aquí. Nunca pensé que la pintura, las galerías, los lápices, los colores y los crayones me terminarían aburriendo tanto. Era horrible tener que estar viendo todo eso todos los malditos días.  
Aunque supongo que cuando salga de aquí me volverá a gustar, de hecho, todo eso es mi pasión... Pero todo en exceso es malo, como decía mi mamá.  
De seguro se estarán preguntando... ¿Y mi familia?  
Bien... Mi mamá murió en un incendio en un aeropuerto, mi papá la trataba mal, era un drogadicto ebrio. Siempre lo estaba. Hasta que lo encontraron acosando a una chica en la calle y así fue arrestado. Es por eso que vivo solo. No tengo hermanos.  
Extraño mucho a mi mamá, siempre me ayudaba en escoger ropa, éramos muy unidos.  
De repente sentí lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Era inevitable sentirme así, porque, digo, vamos, era mi mamá, es la peor pérdida que puede haber.  
Me senté en mi sillón y me puse a pensar, como siempre.  
-¿Qué estarán pensando mis seres queridos ahorita mismo de mi?-Me dije a mi mismo.  
Pero mis teorías decían que una vez que entras a la galería, es como si nunca hubieras nacido, así que pues ha de estar pasando eso ahí.  
-Quiero el mundo real...

* * *

La familia de Ib venía en el coche, su madre, su padre y Mary. Ella venía nerviosa, aún sin saber porque.  
-Sigo diciendo que no es bueno ir ahí-Mary e dijo a Ib.  
-Mira la importancia que me da-Ib le contestó en una manera grosera  
Mary rodó los ojos molesta.  
Ib era una niña muy dulce, pero podía a llegar a ser muy cruel si te llevas mal con ella.  
-Ya vamos a llegar, niñas-Su padre dijo  
Ib lo sabía perfectamente, de cuando la primera vez que fue se aprendió la ruta completa.  
-¿Por qué yo tengo que venir?-Mary preguntó  
-Porque tienes 9 años y eres muy pequeña para quedarte sola en la casa-Su madre contestó.  
Mary se cruzó de brazos, aún molesta.  
-Aparte es el cumpleaños de tu hermana-Continuó-¿No te gusta verla feliz?  
Mary se puso a pensar un momento.  
-Como sea-Le respondió.

Pasaban minutos y minutos de silencio, nadie hablaba. Mary estaba mal, tenía náuseas, enserio no quería ir, la sensación de que algo pasaría la atormentaba.  
-Papá, dijiste que ya casi llegábamos-Ib rompió el silencio  
-Sabes como es papá, si dice que ya casi llegamos es que apenas vamos saliendo de la casa-Mary le respondió.  
Ib suspiró.

Ella veía por la ventanilla del carro la ciudad, a diferencia de Mary, ella estaba muy emocionada, amaba a Guertena, le encantaban sus creaciones. Observaba todos los edificios que pasaban delante de sus ojos. De pronto vio uno que le causó una rara sensación. Era un lugar donde habían departamentos, en el cual había un letrero grande que decía "Se renta departamento". Ib sintió escalofríos. ¿Por qué?  
-Mamá...-Dijo.  
-¿Si?-Ella respondió.  
-Esos departamentos...-Ib dijo señalándolos.  
-¿Que tiene?  
-...¿Ha pasado algo ahí?-La castaña le preguntó con la misma sensación.  
-Que yo sepa no...-Ella le respondió.-¿Por qué?  
Ib se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras su mamá la veía.  
-No, por nada-Ella dijo.  
Su mamá se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia el frente.  
-_Que extraño...-_Ib pensó  
Ella seguía viendo cada lugar de esa calle por donde iban, entre ellos había una cafetería que lucía hermosa.  
-Papá, ¿qué venden en esa cafetería?-Ib preguntó.  
-Pues lo normal, pero se especializan mucho en Macarons-Él respondió.  
-¿Macarons?-Ella preguntó-Los había escuchado antes  
-Tal vez en internet, son un postre delicioso-Su padre le explicó.  
Pero se dio cuenta de que Ib jamás usa la computadora, ¿Cómo es que supo algo de ellos?  
-Son como pastelitos, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó curiosa.  
-Algo así-Le respondió.  
-¿Podríamos ir después de ir a la galería?-Ib preguntó ansiosa  
Su padre intercambió mirada con su esposa.  
-Si tu quieres vamos, cariño-Su madre respondió por su papá.  
Ib sonrió, sabía que ese día sería hermoso.  
-No vas a regresar después de ir a la galería, créeme.-Mary le dijo amargando el ánimo de Ib.  
-Cállate, no eres adivina-Ib le respondió enojada.  
Mary no sabía porque ella misma se estaba comportando así, no era así normalmente, saber a que lugar irían le arruinó su felicidad de siempre, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué?.  
-Niñas, no peleen, hoy no, por favor-Su madre les dijo un poco molesta.  
Nunca peleaban, pero ella era muy impaciente cuando habían peleas, jamás había tenido problemas con sus actitudes, sólo ese día, en el mismísimo cumpleaños de Ib.  
El año pasado no pasó lo mismo, Mary iba muy feliz con Ib.  
Tal vez era por el cambio de edad, aunque solo haya sido un año.  
¿Pubertad?

* * *

La galería ha sido abierta.  
Pasó muy poco tiempo desde que la cerraron, aquí pasaba muy rápido todo.  
Ib no iba venir, por más que lo pidiera.  
Pero si viene seré la persona mas feliz del mundo, sonreiré como nunca lo he hecho aquí. Mis ojos se iluminarán, por fin podría morir en paz.  
Una cabeza de maniquí venía arrastrándose por el pasillo donde yo estaba.  
-¿Qué hace usted por aquí, joven Garry?-preguntó.

-Ver que pasa con la galería, ver quien entrará-Le respondí.

La cabeza siguió su camino y yo con el mío. Me imaginaba cientos de cosas. ¿Vería a Ib? ¿A Mary? ¿Se quedaría alguien más atrapado aquí en la galería? Me emocionaba pero al mismo tiempo me daba algo de miedo. Ok, estoy muy paranoico. No pasara nada, o eso espero. Con que no vea a Mary me conformo.

Llegué a la zona verde, el segundo cuarto al que Ib entró cuando quedó atrapada aquí. Me asustaba abrir la puerta a la zona azul, no sé porque.  
Extendí el brazo hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo tomé. Esperé un poco antes de girarlo  
-¿Qué me pasa?-Me dije-Los muñecos azules no me asustan, pero abrir una puerta sí.  
Entonces lo giré pero no la abrí. No quería ver las luces apagadas de ahí, si lo estaban significaba que alguien había entrado. Mantuve ahí la puerta entrecerrada antes de entrar.

Y esperé.  
No sé a que.  
Pero esperé.

* * *

Ib corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la galería y saltaba de emoción  
-¡Llegamos!-Gritó sonriente al entrar.  
Mary temblaba, aún sin saber porque.  
Los cuatro pasaron a la recepción, Ib y Mary tomaron algunos folletos mientras sus padres hablaban con la persona a cargo.  
-Si quieren entren, luego las alcanzamos-Mamá dijo.  
Ib sonrió y entró al área donde estaban las esculturas y los cuadros.  
Mary la siguió lentamente.  
Aunque ella estaba nerviosa y con miedo, le gustaba ver a Ib feliz, verla sonreír. Podían pelear demasiado, pero aún así la quería demasiado.  
Ib traía una libreta donde anotaba los nombres de todas las esculturas y cuadros.  
Mary solo observaba la escultura de "Asiento reservado". Siempre le había interesado ese sillón, por alguna razón.  
-Me quiero sentar en él-Mary dijo.  
-No cuentes con ello-Ib le dijo pasando a un lado de ella.  
Mary rodó los ojos.  
Miró hacia el lado derecho, donde había un pasillo donde habían cuatro pinturas, tres pequeñas y una enorme.  
Ella no recordaba haber estado ahí, hasta caminar un poco y ver la pintura grande.  
Leyó su título. "Mundo fabricado".  
-_Mundo fabricado..._-Repitió su propio pensamiento.-Espera un momento...  
La mirada de Mary se empezó a tornar borrosa, le empezó a doler la cabeza.

_Viviremos felices juntas, Ib_

Mary se quedó paralizada frente al cuadro.

_Jugaremos a lo que queramos_

Ella empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

_Padre, ¿Por qué tuve que ser una de tus otras creaciones?_

-¡POR FAVOR NO!-Mary empezó a gritar descontroladamente tomando su cabeza y estirando su cabello.

_Yo sólo quiero salir y hacer cosas de niñas normales_

Ella estaba de rodillas gritando, pero ya era tarde. Ya no había nadie en la galería y las luces ya se habían ido.

_Adiós Garry..._

* * *

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
-La luz...-Garry dijo.-Ib...  
Sus emociones se habían mezclado, no sabía que pensar de lo que venía.  
-¿Ib?-Preguntó en voz alta-¿Eres tú?  
Nadie contestaba. Garry empezó a explorar un poco ahí. No encontró a nadie, no oyó nada ni vio alguna alma.  
Pensó en regresar, pero empezó a oír gritos.  
-¡IB!-Garry dijo corriendo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la galería. Siguió los gritos que provenían de la parte donde estaba el cuadro del Mundo Fabricado.  
Se quedó paralizado al ver quien estaba ahí.  
-¿M-Mary?  
Ella quedó pasmada al oír la voz de Garry.  
Volteó a verlo y se puso de pie para acercarse a él.  
-Garry...  
Ambos se veían a los ojos como si fuese a empezar un combate.  
-¿D-dónde está Ib?-Respondió él.  
Mary, con el ceño fruncido, respondió de mala manera.  
-Viviendo feliz en el exterior.  
-¿Está bien?-Preguntó preocupado.  
-Claro que lo está, es su cumpleaños y está en su galería favorita.-Mary contestó con los brazos cruzados.  
-_Está aquí..._-Él pensó.  
Mary sonrió un poco.  
-¿Qué tal si la traigo? Para alegrarle un poco el día viéndote.  
Garry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.  
-¿Se alegrará de verme?-Él pregunto con esperanza de verla.  
-Oh... ¡Claro que se alegrará!-Mary le contestó irónica-Y más si están juntos toda la vida encerrados en esta galería.  
Lo último lo susurró.  
-¿Qué?-Garry preguntó.  
-Nada. La traeré.

A él le preocupaba un poco la idea de Mary, pero quería verla después de mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, tenía que vivir en su mundo.  
-Espera...-Garry dijo extendiendo la mano para alcanzar a Mary, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo.  
No la iba a detener si no podía. Era una oportunidad muy grande, y debía aprovecharla.  
Garry sonrió.  
-Ib...

* * *

**Bien! Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdónenme por tardar, pero se me acercaron los exámenes y feo. Así que no tenía tiempo de escribir, aparte sólo escribo en la computadora de la escuela xD  
Trataré de actualizar más rápido. ;)**

**Dios El Erizo:**  
**Haha, no, la obra se llama "¡Que Plantón!" y yo fui un hongo:3**

**Dejen sus reviews y los veo en otro capítulo :D Si hay algún error me dicen porque no tengo tiempo de revisar, si de por sí no hice el trabajo y sólo tengo media hora de clase._.**  
**Haha, Bye :D Cuídense, un beso (:**


	5. Bienvenida a casa

**Capítulo 5: Bienvenida a casa**

Gary estaba impaciente y con un poco de miedo en el cuarto azul esperando a Mary. ¿Qué hará para devolver a Ib a la galería?

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando y pensando.

-Mary, no le hagas daño a Ib-Gary habló solo-Por favor

Mary se dirigía a los demás cuartos. Todas las creaciones de Guertena decían la llegada de Mary sorprendidos y otros asustados.

-Joven Mary se le extrañaba por estos rumbos-Dijo una cabeza de maniquí.

Mary solo la miró y la pateó. Sólo quedó esa cabeza tirada.

Parecía que caminaba sin rumbo alguno, todos se preguntaban hacia donde iba.

Ella no respondía a todo lo que las demás creaciones le decían, ignoraba todo. Tenía su plan ya creado desde que entró, e iba muy bien...

Llegó a una puerta algo escondida en una habitación oscura, la cual no tenía ningún color. Adentro, Mary se dirigió al fondo de ésta, habían espejos e interruptores. Tomó un pincel y lo mojó con pintura roja, mientras ella bajaba todos los interruptores.

No se veían cambios dentro de la habitación, pero Mary seguía "apagando" todo. Con el pincel empapado de pintura roja, empezó a pintar en los espejos frases que ella, por lo visto, disfrutaba escribir.

Ib caminaba en la galería observando cada uno de los cuadros, hasta que llegó a uno que le encantaba y le daba escalofríos. "Mundo Fabricado" era su nombre. Cuando ella leyó el título de la pintura, las luces se apagaron. Ella de repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y náuseas. La vista se le estaba haciendo borrosa, pero ella logró ver algo escrito en el suelo.

¡Bienvenida a casa!

Ella entrecerró los ojos, estaba procesando eso de "Bienvenida a casa".

Muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, recuerdos de la galería, Guertena, Garry...

¡Te estábamos esperando!

Ib había recordado todo, incluso a Garry. Al terminar su enorme dolor de cabeza ella corrió hacia la entrada del Mundo Fabricado y bajó en el Abismo de las Profundidades, como la última vez.

Garry estaba recargado sobre una pared esperando impaciente a lo que diría Mary cuando llegara. Veía de un lado a otro con los ojos, pensando que ella derrumbaría el lugar o algo así. Movía los dedos nervioso, creyendo que le pasaría algo malo a Ib, porque estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba ahí arriba, en la galería, en total oscuridad. Miraba a ambos lados, pensando que la sombra de la niña estaría ante a sus ojos.

-Vamos... No estaré aquí por siempre.-Se dijo a si mismo, luego notó la ironía en su frase. Rodó los ojos con frustración al darse cuenta de la oscura realidad.

Después se hartó y se sentó, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con la esperanza de dormir.

De repente, Ib llegó corriendo y se detuvo justo al ver a Garry ahí, en la misma posición anteriormente descrita.

-G...Garry...-Ib dijo sorprendida.

Garry abrió como platos sus ojos, no sabía si levantar su cabeza para voltear a ver a esa persona.

-¿Eres tu?-La niña preguntó.

Garry se paró rápidamente, sin creer mucho lo que estaba viendo. Estaba mudo, no sabía que decir o pensar.

Ib bajó la mirada pensando que él ya no se acordaba de ella, se sentía un poco triste. Él sonrió y corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡ERES TU!-Dijo con mucha emoción, demasiada, para ser exactos.-¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑÉ!

Ib al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Garry, le devolvió el abrazo. Duraron así un rato, luego, como Garry la había levantado del suelo, la devolvió a la tierra.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.-Ib dijo con ternura.

Garry rió

-Ni de chiste me olvidaré de ti, eres alguien demasiado importante en mi vida.-Dijo con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra doblada, tomando un mechón de cabello de Ib y poniéndoselo atrás de la oreja.

Ib, sin darse cuenta se enrojeció un poco. Garry al percatarse de eso bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Ay ¡que tiernos!-Mary dijo llegando de la nada.

Garry puso los ojos en blanco

-Tenías que arruinarlo.-Pensó.-¿Qué quieres, Mary?-Dijo mientras de levantaba.

-Pues felicitarlos por su nuevo noviazgo, ¿por qué más?-Dijo burlona recargada en una pared.

Ib y Garry se pusieron rojos.

-AQUÍ NO HAY NINGÚN NO...-Garry dijo pero fue interrumpido por el dedo que Marry le puso en la boca, con el fin de callarlo.

-Sh, no grites, me duele la cabeza y tu voz de niña no ayuda mucho ¿okay?

-Pero yo no tengo vo...

-Si, si la tienes.-Ib dijo riendo un poco.

Garry hizo una mueca.

-Y ahora, si me disculpan, yo me largo de esta maldita galería.-Mary dijo caminando hacia la salida.-Los dejaré a ustedes, tórtolos, en este nidito de amor.

Garry se puso enfrente de ella bloquéandole el paso

-Tu no vas a ningún lado.-Dijo.-Ahora nos sacas de aquí. Y NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS

Ib soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí.-Mary les dijo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-Garry preguntó

-Sencillo, porque me caen mal.

Garry la vio con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mueca incluida.

Mary sonrió rápidamente y luego se fue corriendo.

-¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?-Garry gritó y corrió detrás de Mary.

Ib se quedó ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mary corría lo más rápido que podía, Garry se iba cansando cada vez más.

-¡DETENTE!-Garry gritó rindiéndose por el cansancio.

Sorprendentemente, Mary paró. Garry sonrió triunfal, pero se dio cuenta que no era por el.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo él recargándose en sus rodillas.

Después de recuperarse un poco se dirigió a Mary, pero no estaba sola.


	6. Los encantos de Dante

**Hola a todos :D perdonen la tardanza, pero para complacerlos, si se dieron cuenta, subí dos capitulos ñ.ñ. Espero que los disfruten y enserio perdónenme por todo lo que tardé, pero es que se me fue la inspiración. Mil disculpas.**

**Capítulo 6: Los encantos de Dante.**

-¿Se puede saber quién eres y por qué estas en la galería?-Mary preguntó al sujeto frente a ella.

El sujeto hizo una sonrisa torcida.

Era un tipo de cabello negro y un poco largo, alto, con una gabardina negra y botas cafés. Podría decirse que de parecía un poco a Garry, pero con un aspecto más rebelde.

-Estoy aquí porque manejé con mi auto hasta este lugar, y porque quise.-Dijo él de una manera sarcástica y burlona.

Garry y Mary lo vieron confundidos.

-Ah, y ¿quien diablos eres?-Mary preguntó.

-Me llamo Dante, querida, Dante Bucksworth.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano de Mary para luego besarla. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, tenemos a un romántico por aquí.-Dijo Garry aún confundido.

-Perdóname por ser un caballero y no un gay con voz de niña.-Dijo caminando hacia adelante.

Garry se enfureció, pero quiso controlarse. Mary rió.

-¿Y esto qué? ¿Es un bonus map?-Dante preguntó

Aunque él no haya estado un largo tiempo, Garry se estaba cansando.

-Se llama Mundo Fabricado.-Mary dijo.-Bienvenido, ojalá te hayas despedido de tu mundo original porque jamás saldrás de aquí.

-Mientras esté contigo no hay mucho problema.-Dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Mary lo vio algo perturbada. Garry se rió un poco.

Los tres llegaron con Ib, la cual estaba sentada. Garry se apresuró para estar con ella.

-¿Quién es?-Ib preguntó.

-Un patán.-Garry le dijo.

Dante se acercó a ella.

-Ah no, a ella no le vas a babear la mano como lo hiciste con Mary.-Garry dijo enojado.

Dante se dio la vuelta indignado.

Todos se sentaron sin mucho que hacer.

Garry suspiró.

-Y cuéntanos Dante ¿Cómo es que llegaste aqui?-Preguntó.

-Pues en un auto.-Dante dijo hablando en serio, pero luego dio a entender que lo decía en broma cuando se empezó a reír como idiota.-Pues estaba viendo cuadros y de la nada se fue la luz, busqué ayuda y vi la entrada a este Mundo Raro.

-Fabricado.-Mary le corrigió.

-Fabricado.-Dante dijo.-¿Y a ustedes?

-Lo mismo.-Ib y Garry dijeron a coro.

-Lo mismo.-Mary dijo después.

Ib y Garry no la vieron muy contentos.

Mary rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿pues qué esperan?-Dante dijo levantándose y quitándose su gabardina.-Que empiece la fiesta.

Los tres lo vieron confundidos.

-Créeme, después de un tiempo dirás que no es una fiesta.-Garry dijo.

-Concuerdo con él.-Mary dijo.

-Que aburridos son.-Dante dijo.

-En un momento me hartare de ti y te haré lo mismo que Mary intento hacer conmigo.-Dijo Gary.

-O yo haré lo mismo que quise hacer con él.-Le siguió Mary

Dante puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea.

Dante se alejó y a lo lejos se oían sus quejas

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI HABITACIÓN?

-Sáquenme de aquí.-Garry dijo tapándose la cara con las dos manos.-Por favor

Mary, se paró y simplemente se fue.

Sólo quedaban Ib y Garry ahí.

Garry se acostó frustrado.

-Me quiero largar de aquí.-Dijo con pausas entre cada palabra.

Ib se acostó de forma que su cabeza topaba con la de Garry.

-Destapa tu cara.-Ib dijo viendo al techo.

Garry obedeció. Nunca habían visto el techo de la galería, parecía un cielo azul con rosado, con un parecido a un algodón de azúcar.

-Que bonito.-Garry dijo al ver el techo.

-Lo sé.-Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Crees que podamos volver todos?-Ib preguntó.

-No te lo prometo, pero lo más probable es que si.-Garry le respondió.

Sólo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Garry...-Ib dijo.

-¿Si, Ib?

Ella cayó un momento.

-Si nos quedamos aquí por siempre...

-Claro que eso no pa...-Garry la interrumpió, pero Ib hizo lo mismo

-...Me encantaría que ese "Siempre" lo pasáramos juntos.

Garry se quedo mudo. Luego sonrió.

-Créeme que a mi también.-Dijo.

Luego estiraron sus brazos para tomarse de las manos.

Tiempo después cayeron dormidos.

**Cursi, no? Haha, bueno, hasta aquí los dejo, espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos y si quieren hablar conmigo les dejo mi facebook, pero antes de que me agreguen les suplico (SUPLICO) que me manden un mensaje de que vienen de este fanfic, porque, aparte de que no checo facebook (sólo la app de facebook Messenger), no agrego asi a gente desconocida haha. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea y así (:**

**Mi fb: Victoria Ostos Díaz**

**Bye ñ.ñ**


	7. Mejor AMIGO

**Capítulo 7: Mejor AMIGO**

Ib abrió lentamente sus ojos. Despertó gracias a unas risas que sonaban alrededor de ellos.

Eran muñecos azules, los cuales tenían pinceles y pintura azul.

-Vámonos.-Dijo uno de ellos.-¡Ha despertado!-Luego salieron corriendo

Ib se sentó y vio que habían pintado un corazón alrededor de ellos. Ella se sonrojó.

Garry despertó y se sentó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó aún sin despertar bien.

Ib sólo señaló el corazón pintado en el suelo.

Garry al verlo, obviamente se sonrojó.

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS HIZO ESO?.-Gritó con la cara como un tomate.-LOS MUÑECOS AZULES, ¿VERDAD?

Ib sólo reía.

-Estúpidos...-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.-Mary dijo entrando.-Primero los muñecos azules y luego tu.

Garry se veía frustrado.

-Tus muñecas hicieron una graciosada nada divertida.-Dijo.

Mary vio el corazón y rió.

-Pues no sé, pero SI es divertida.-Dijo.

Luego se fue.

Garry quería romperle la cara a todo aquel que llegara y les echara carrilla.

-Odio a todos.-Dijo él acostandose.

Ib volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué tu no te quejas?.-Garry preguntó sonriendo.

-Porque no hay porque hacerlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.-Eres mi mejor amigo...

En ese momento Garry dejó de poner atención a lo que Ib estaba diciendo.

Mejor amigo

...

Mejor amigo

...

MEJOR AMIGO.

Garry quedó paralizado ahí enfrente de Ib, mientras ella seguía hablando.

-...Por eso no hay que quejarse tanto.-Terminó con una sonrisa.-...¿Garry?-Dijo dándose cuenta de que él no estaba poniendo atención.

Él estaba ahí, sin moverse ni hablar.

-¿Estás bien?.-Ella preguntó

-Eh... Si.-Respondió reaccionando.-Déjame ir al amigo... ¡Digo! Al baño...

Luego él se fue arrastrando los pies.

Ib se quedó ahí sin saber que había pasado.

-MEJOR AMIGO.-Garry gritó en su habitación.-AMIGO

Estaba desesperado, había sido "friendzoneado"

-A-M-I-G-O.-Deletreó frustrado.-¿FUI TAN CLARO PARA QUE ELLA ME LO RESTREGARA?

Era fea aquella situación, Garry creía que Ib había entendido todas sus indirectas amorosas para que luego ella lo bateara sin al menos habérselo confesado oficialmente.

-No es que sea religioso o algo así, pero Jesucristo, que dolor.-Dijo deslizándose verticalmente en la pared para luego caer sentado.-Pero bueno, no debería culparla, acaba de cumplir diez años y apenas entiende bien esto, esta pequeña cosa loca llamada amor, debo ser paciente.

Garry suspiró profundamente y luego salió de su cuarto para ir con Ib, pero apenas y abrió la puerta y ella estaba ahí, a punto de tocar.

-Ah ¡Hola Ib!.-Dijo despreocupado.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues me preocupé por como estabas actuando y pues quise venir a verte.-Dijo inocente.

Garry sonrió

-Que linda, vámonos de aquí.-Dijo tomándola de la mano.-Mi cuarto es un asco.

Ib rió.

Enserio, la risa de Ib lo estaba matando, en el buen sentido, ya que quería cargarla y darle un beso en la mejilla cada vez que lo hacia, porque enserio era una ternura de niña.

Ambos se fueron hacia otra área tomados de la mano.

**Hola a todos ñ.ñ perdón por hacer un capítulo tan corto pero les juro que son las cuatro cuarenta de la mañana y ya hace sueño TT-TT pero obviamente no los podía dejar sin capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque estuviera tan corto. Otra vez, perdón ;-; **

**Tampoco revisé faltas de ortografía ni nada, así que discúlpenme.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y si, claro que conosco Devil May Cry n.n mi mejor amiga esta loca por Dante hahaha. Bueno, me voy a dormir, hahaha, los amo! Bye c:**


	8. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

Garry e Ib estaban platicando normalmente en la habitación de él, sentados en el gastado sillón.

-Los macarrones son deliciosos.-Dijo él sin mucho que decir.

-Quiero probarlos.-Le respondió.

-Algún día lo haremos, lo prometo.-Dijo Garry con sonrisa torcida. Ib bajó la frente con una sonrisa tímida.

-Garry.-Ib le llamó.

-¿Si, Ib?

-¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?

-Claro.

-¿Con quién? ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntame.-Ib dijo acomodándose como si le fueran a contar un cuento.

Garry suspiró.

-Pues, fue con mi ex-novia.-Dijo rascándose la nuca.-Una vez estábamos en un parque haciendo un picnic, y no sé como pero nos vimos a los ojos y lentamente nos fuimos acercando, y... Tu ya sabes el resto.

-Oh...-Ib dijo.

Hubo un silencio.

-Y Garry... ¿Qué se siente un beso?-Ib preguntó.

Garry se sonrojó un poco.

-Es difícil explicarlo.-Le dijo.

-Okay...

-«Garry, bésala, quiere saber que se siente un beso, bésala BÉSALA»-Pensó para si mismo

-Ib.-Garry dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ib preguntó

Garry la veía a los ojos con intenciones de besarla, pero no podía.

-Quiero macarrones.-Dijo librándose del tema.

Ib rió.

-Pronto Garry... Pronto.

De repente Dante y Mary tocaron la puerta desesperados.

-GARRY, IB, ABRAN LA PUERTA POR FAVOR.-Mary gritó.

Garry se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta sin mucha prisa, luego la abrió.

Mary y Dante entraron corriendo, luego se escondieron detrás del sillón.

Garry vio hacia afuera, no notó nada raro, luego cerró la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?.-Preguntó.

-U-Un cua-cuadro.-Mary dijo aparentemente asustada. UNA MUJER CUADRO.-Gritó terminando su oración.

Garry asintió confundido.

-Si, las mujeres cuadro, tu las conoces.

-PERO ERAN HORRIBLES.-Dante gritó tomando los hombros de Garry. Éste último quitó los brazos del pelinegro con cara de asco.

-Pero si ya las conocen, te acostumbras, en especial tu Mary, no entiendo porque estas tan asustada.-Garry dijo aún despreocupado.

-ERAN HORRIBLES.-Mary le gritó en la cara.

-A ver... Cálmate y cuéntame todo. ¿Qué pasó?.-Dijo intentando calmarla.

Mary respiró profundo.

-Estábamos Dante y yo caminando en el área morada.-Dijo Mary empezando a explicar.-Luego, no sé porque, apareció una mujer cuadro con ojos ensangrentados y negros, hacían ruidos muy raros, no como los que normalmente hacían antes, sino más profundos y feos. Las mujeres cuadro normalmente nos persiguen porque nos aman, pero ahora esta nos quería matar, te lo juro.-Dijo asustada.

Garry frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿No es uno de tus trucos?.-Garry preguntó.

-Te lo juro.-Respondió poniendo su mano en el pecho y levantando la otra.

Garry levantó sus cejas.

-Te creo.

Mary suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias.-Dijo abrazándolo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, se alejó con asco.

-Iré a ver que pasa.-Garry dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-NO VAYAS.-Dante y Mary gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor.-Dijo Ib.

-Tengo que ver que pasa, a ver si es cierto lo que dicen.-Dijo tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta. Cuando los tres iban a ir a detenerlo Garry ya había salido.

•Garry's P.O.V•

Salí de la habitación, pero no para ver a las mujeres cuadro, sino para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Empecé a caminar pensando en lo que pude haber hecho, poco me importaban las mujeres cuadro con ojos sangrantes y feos.

-Soy un maldito pedófilo.-Me dije a mi mismo.-¿CÓMO PUEDO BESAR A ALGUIEN DE DIEZ AÑOS? Y QUE ME FRIENDZONEÓ.

Andaba triste, o feliz, no sé. Ib era misteriosa. Es que por lo mismo, las niñas de su edad siempre ocultaban detrás de ese "mejor amigo" sus sentimientos o eso espero.

Ib Ib Ib... Su nombre.

Tan raro, tan lindo, tan... Extraño. Me encantaba lo extraño, me encantaba ella. Sonreí. Era la perfección en carne y hueso.

Y yo... Suspiré. Yo sólo era un chico solitario y afeminado de pelo lila.

No era un suicida, pero ella hacia que mi vida tuviera un poco de sentido. No era un poeta, pero podría escribir todos mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Más que quererla, la adoraba...

Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un muñeco azul que estaba enfrente de mi, ahí sentado, viéndome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunté curioso

No respondía, sólo me veía con su sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

-¿Pasa algo?.-Le pregunté. Sin respuesta.

Levanté una ceja y me giré para caminar por otro lado. De repente oí como si insectos se movieran, me voltié y el muñeco azul estaba un poco más cerca.

Me puse nervioso, seguí caminando, lo mismo, sólo que más cerca. Caminé más rápido, y fue lo mismo, hasta que empecé a correr. Cuando paré, voltié hacia atrás y no había ningún muñeco. Suspiré aliviado. Luego me voltié.

-COÑO DE TU MA...-Grité, era Dante.

•Narrador omnisciente•

-¿Qué diablos Gary?.-Dante preguntó.

-Es Garry, con doble "r".-Dijo algo irritado.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué gritaste como nena?.-Dante preguntó.

-Pensé que eras uno de los muñecos azules.

-¿Me ves cara de azul?

-Pues estas igual de feo.

-Al menos no parezco niña.

-No parezco niña, tu pareces joto

-Como que estas invirtiendo los papeles, ¿no?

-Créeme que no.

-Ahora bésense.-Dijo Mary viendo como peleaban. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Ib y Mary habían estado viendo toda la discusión.

Ambos se vieron con asco y se alejaron.

-¿Viste a las mujeres cuadro?.-Mary preguntó.

-En realidad no, sólo vi un muñeco azul perturbador, típico.-Garry respondió.

-Extraño...-Mary dijo.

Eso no era extraño, era más extraño que Mary podía llevarse bien con Garry. Al parecer Garry empezaba a odiar más a Dante que a Mary.

-No entiendo porque no hemos salido de aquí, ya sabemos la salida.-Garry dijo.

-Tienes razón...-Dante le contestó. Garry esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida.

Fue un largo camino, pero cuando llegaron, la puerta no estaba.

-¿Pero que...?.-Dante dijo.

-¿Qué diablos? Conozco perfectamente esta galería y sé que aquí se supone que debe estar la salida.-Garry dijo

-Yo igual, concuerdo con él.-Mary dijo.

-Concuerdo con todos.-Ib dijo.

Garry tocó la pared y no parecía hueca.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Mary preguntó.

Otra eternidad les esperaba en aquella galería.

**Hola! Aquí yo otra vez n.n espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews, me fascina leerlos. Muchas gracias a todos por esos reviews, son geniales :D Adiós ñ.ñ los leo en otro capítulo** **que sacaré pronto.**


	9. Haciendo del Mundo Fabricado un hogar

**Capítulo 9: Haciendo del Mundo Fabricado un hogar.**

-¿Por qué diablos la puerta no esta?.-Dante preguntó frustrado

-No soy un Dios para saber todo, tonto.-Garry le contestó.

-No te pregunté a ti.

-No empiecen por favor.-Mary les dijo.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?.-Garry preguntó.

-Supongo que quedarnos en la galería hasta que algo pase.-Mary dijo.

-Esperen, alguien viene por allá.-Dante dijo.

Y era cierto, se veía la sombra de alguien se acercaba a los cuatro chicos.

Era un maniqui sin cabeza pero en donde se supone que debería ir su cabeza estaba una cabeza de muñeco azul con ojos negros y no tenía expresión alguna.

La idea era ridícula, muchos jurarían que podría ser una broma de alguien, pero si pensabas en ello te empezaba a perturbar.

-¿Qué diablos?.-Garry dijo.

-VIENE PARA ACÁ.-Mary gritó.-VÁMONOS.

Y todos obedecieron, se pusieron a correr lejos de "la cosa", sólo que eso se movía muy lento.

Llegaron a la habitación de Garry y se encerraron ahí.

-¿Qué demonios?.-Dante dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta galería?.-Garry dijo perturbado.

Los cuatro estaban ahí sentados preguntándose lo mismo.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.-Mary dijo.

-¿Debemos?.-Garry dijo.-Me suena a manada. Tu te quedas aqui.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Eres Mary

-¿Y...?

-Papi Guertena se enoja.

Mary lo veía con cara de odio.

Garry rió.

-Voy a ver si ya todo se calmó allá afuera.-Dijo Garry parándose de su lugar.

-Voy contigo.-Ib dijo parándose y tomando el brazo de Garry.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Un pedófilo total.-Dante dijo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Los dos iban caminando estando alerta de que alguien les llegaría por la espalda.

-Garry.-Ib dijo.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo era tu novia?

Garry se puso a recordarla, fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues... Tenía el pelo con muchos colores, sus ojos eran enormes y negros, era muy delgada.

-Se oye linda.-Ib dijo sonriendo.

-Lo era, y mucho.-Garry respondió.

-¿Y qué le pasó?.-Ib hizo la temida pregunta.

Garry se quedó en silencio un momento cabizbajo.

Suspiró.

-Pues verás Ib, a mi me gusta mucho pintar. Así como Guertena.-Garry empezó a narrar.-Y una vez se me hizo dibujar una chica desnuda, Alex, que así se llamaba, pensó que había estado con una y me hizo un gran drama, entonces me cortó. Yo me quedé sentado en mi sillón y luego rompí el lienzo en el que había pintado a la mujer. Entonces al día siguiente me enteré que había tenido un accidente y había muerto.

Ib abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lo siento mucho, Garry.-Dijo ella acercándose a abrazarlo. Él correspondió.

-Está bien, fue hace tiempo.-Garry dijo.

-¿Y ahora?-Ib preguntó.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Ahora quién te gusta?.

Garry se quedó en blanco. No sabía que decirle.

-Emm ¿qué pasó?.-Garry le dijo. Era la primer cosa que se le vino a la mente.

-Que quién te gusta.-Ib le volvió a decir.

La cara de Garry se podría decir que era la misma que tenían esas mujeres cíclopes en el área turquesa. Él sólo tardaba en responder.

-¡Garry!.-Ib le gritó dándole una cachetada.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!.

-¡Dime!.-Ib le dijo ya enojada.

-Nadie.-Dijo rápidamente.

Ib lo vio de manera sospechosa.

-Bien.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Y a ti?.-Garry preguntó.

Ib rió tímida.

-Tontito.-Dijo.

Garry la vio de manera interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Garry preguntó.

-Me gustas tu.-Ella dijo sonriente.

Garry se enrojeció.

-¿Q-Qué?.-Tartamudeó.

Ib rió.

-Si, es difícil por lo mismo que tenemos una gran diferencia de edad.-Dijo ella un poco desanimada.- Además de que tu me ves como una amiga más, pero con que me sigas hablando igual estoy bien.

Sonrió al terminar la oración.

-¡GARRY!.-Ib gritó y le dio otra cachetada a Garry. Al parecer todo lo anterior había sido una imaginación de él.

-¡A MI TAMBIÉN, IB!.-Él gritó.

Ib se le quedo viendo confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?.-Ella preguntó.

-Uh, ¿Qué?.-Pregunto.

Ib puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al parecer estamos iguales, no nos gusta nadie.-Dijo.

Garry se decepcionó al oír eso.

-Si, lo sé.-Fingió una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron caminando y no veían nada, lo único que notaban diferente era la ausencia de los cuadros y esculturas vivientes.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí...-Ib empezó a hablar.-¿Crees que conseguirás novia?

Lo primero que se le vino Garry a la mente fue Ib.

-Lo dudo mucho, ¿Por qué?.-Preguntó.

-Nada más, curiosidad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Bien.-Dante dijo.-Cada quien necesita su espacio vital, así que cada uno tendrá su habitación, si vamos a quedamos aquí para siempre, al menos hay que hacer de este lugar un buen hogar. Garry, tu te quedas aquí; Mary, te vas al área turquesa; Ib, te quedas con Garry y yo me largo a la cama de Guertena.

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué tu a la cama de mi padre?.-Mary le preguntó molesta.

-Porque aquí soy el líder.

-Conocemos mejor que tu esta galería.-Garry dijo en defensa de Mary.

-Pero soy el más valiente y el más masculino, así que te vas con la puta que te parió.-Dante dijo sin darle mucha importancia a que Ib y Mary estuvieran ahí.

Garry intentó aguantarse la furia.

-Bien.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Bien, sólo estamos tu y yo.-Garry le dijo a Ib sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón.

-Si.-Dijo en la misma posición que él.-Garry.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Garry preguntó.

-¿Qué pasaría si a alguien de mi edad le gusta alguien mucho más mayor que ella?.

Garry se puso a pensar.

-Pues depende, si al chico le gusta tu amiga esta todo bien, a menos que sus padres no lo aprueben.-Respondió sin entender la indirecta de Ib.

-Es que a mi amiga Crystal le encanta alguien de veintidós años y pues es muy torpe y chistoso, pero ella tiene miedo de decirle todo.-Ib dijo.

-No debería tener miedo, es mejor decirlo antes de que sea tarde.-Él sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos sonrieron, luego Garry bostezó.

-Ya tengo sueño.-Dijo él cansado.

-Yo igual.

-Tu duerme aquí arriba, yo me adaptaré ahí abajo.-Dijo acostándose en el suelo.

-No.-Ib le dijo ordenándole de que subiera al sillón.

-Una princesa merece ser tratada como una, yo soy el bufón, así que por eso dormiré aquí.-Dijo acomodándose.

Ib se dirigió hacia él y lo empezó a jalar.

-Y así empieza nuestra primera noche juntos...-Dijo él, Ib reía mientras lo subía.

Cuando ya estaba ahí arriba, Ib se le lanzó encima dándole un abrazo.

-Te quiero, Garry.-Ella dijo sonriente.

El se sonrojó.

-Yo igual, pequeña.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo que se merecen mis queridos lectores ñ.ñ muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que la verdad me motivan mucho a continuar este proyecto. Sigan dejándome sus comentarios que me encantan!, también les aviso que tengo una nueva cuenta en Wattpad, la cual es una página de novelas, búsquenme como Gerthie**

**Ahí también estoy escribiendo y espero que les interese alguna de mis novelas. **

**Los leo en el otro capítulo, adiós n.n/**


	10. Siente el miedo

**Acotaciones de este capítulo:  
Myah:** Cosas fuera del fanfic  
_Myah: _Flashbacks

**Capítulo 10: Siente el miedo.**

Ib había despertado antes que Garry, así que decidió salir a caminar por los pasillos del Mundo Fabricado para recordar cada momento que vivió hace un año. Veía todo lo que ya había visto.  
_-E...Espera.-Dijo el alto hombre frente a ella.-¡¿Puede ser... Puede ser que vienes de la galería?!_  
_Ib asintió, se sentía asustada, pensaba que ese_ _hombre podría ser una persona mala._  
_-Gracias al cielo no soy el único aquí. Debes pensar que soy un grosero, mi nombre es...  
_-Garry.-Ib se dijo a sí misma.  
Sonrió. En su opinión, el nombre de Garry era lindo.  
-ÉL es lindo.-Dijo cambiando su opinión y sonriendo hacia el suelo enrojecida.  
_-Ib, por favor checa lo que hay en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.-Dijo.  
Ib buscó y encontró un dulce de limón.  
-Es para ti.-Sonrió.  
_Su sonrisa no desaparecía.  
-Garry siempre ha sido una persona maravillosa.-Se dijo a sí misma.  
_Ambos corrían buscando a Mary para recuperar la rosa de Garry, pero él se cae.  
-¿Garry?_-_Ib preguntó.  
-Sigue sin mi.-Él le respondió forzando una sonrisa.  
-Pero...  
-Enserio, corre.-Él la interrumpió.  
_La sonrisa de Ib desapareció.  
_Ella llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba Mary.  
-Me quiere... No me quiere...-Ella decía. Entonces Ib se da cuenta enseguida de lo que ella estaba haciendo.-Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere... No me quiere...¡ME QUIERE!.-Gritó mientras el último pétalo de la rosa de Garry caía al suelo.  
_

Ib cayó al suelo en sus rodillas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.  
-¿Por qué te hizo eso?.-Dijo. Luego juntó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó mientras sollozaba.-Nunca debí haber dejado que ella te hiciera algo malo, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

Luego, el único sonido que se oía en el pasillo eran los sollozos de Ib. Se mantuvo un rato ahí, llorando, culpándose de haberlo dejado, de no haberse quedado con él.

Los sollozos pararon.

-Jamás dejaré que te vuelva a pasar algo malo.-Dijo como si él estuviera ahí, luego levantó la cabeza sin intenciones de levantarse, pero ver a un hombre ahí parado hizo que se levantara, era Garry, así que ella corrió a abrazarlo. Pero había algo raro en él, tenía una sonrisa perturbadora y una mirada ida. Pero aún así ella lo abrazó.

-¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE SÓLO?.-Gritó cuando lo hizo. El grito era desgarrador e hizo que Ib se separara de él. Después se desvaneció.

-¿Uh...?

-Lo abandonaste.-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Ib. Ella se giró para saber quien era. Aquella persona era Mary, la cual tenía un aspecto muy oscuro y tétrico.-Fue tu culpa, lo dejaste morir.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!.-Ib gritó aventándose a ella, al primer contacto desapareció. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la sala en la que estaba se había vuelto oscura, como el primer día que fue a la galería.

Ib empezaba a sentir miedo.

-¡NO TENGO MIEDO!.-Gritó, aunque era todo lo contrario.

-Te dijimos que no hicieras escándalo.-Se escuchó una voz a su espalda. Volteó y vio que era su madre.

-Mamá...

Ella se desvaneció. Ib, con miedo, empezó a caminar.

-Tu culpa

-¿Por qué, Ib?

-Ib

-Garry cayó por tu culpa

-Mala persona

Diferentes frases hirientes sonaban en la oscuridad a cada paso que ella daba.

-No tengo miedo...-Dijo. De repente Mary y Garry aparecen enfrente de ella, haciendo que pare de caminar. Mary estaba sentada con la rosa de Garry quitando cada pétalo de ella; él tirado en el suelo a punto de desmayarse.

-Ib... Ayúdame.-Dijo él extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ella corrió hacia Garry, de pronto él desaparece y en su lugar aparece Mary.

-¡ME QUIERE!.-Grita quitándole el último pétalo a la rosa enfrente de la nariz de Ib.

Ib grita del susto, luego sale corriendo.

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!.

Luego ella choca contra el cuerpo de alguien.

-¡ALEJATE!.-Dice sin ver a la persona y dando golpes leves en el estómago.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!.-Le contesta. Ib levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que es Garry.

Todo el pasillo vuelve a tener luz.

Ib lo mira unos segundos, luego lo abraza y las lágrimas empiezan a salir.

-¿Qué pasó?.-Preguntó Garry hincándose.

-Algo está pasando en la galería, Garry.-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, con las lágrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas.-Aparecen personas, luego desaparecen, es horrible.

Ib lloraba desesperada.

-Ya calma, ya lo había prometido, y no dejaré que te pase algo.-Dijo

Eso hizo que Ib se calmara.

-Gracias, Garry.-Dijo.

Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-No lo agradezcas.-Dijo él, luego sonrió.

Se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ay, que tiernos.-Mary llegó diciendo con Dante al lado.-Derraman miel.

-Cállate Mary.-Le dijo enojado por arruinar el momento.

-¿Qué era todo ese escándalo?.-Dante preguntó.

-Ib dijo que hay apariciones en la galería.-Garry respondió.

-Tonterías.

-Es enserio.-Ib dijo seria.

-Como sea.-Dante dijo girándose para volver a donde estaba.

-¿Qué clase de apariciones?.-Mary preguntó poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

-Tu, Garry y mi madre.-Ib dijo recordando con miedo.

-¡QUE HORRIBLE IMAGINAR A GARY!.-Ella gritó fingiendo miedo.

-Vete al...-Garry dijo

-Esas palabras aquí no.-Se oyó a lo lejos, era Dante.

-Cierto, eres una dama.

Mary alzó sus cejas y se fue de ahí.

Ambos se quedaron sentados y en silencio.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena persona conmigo, Garry?.-Ib preguntó.

Él suspiró.

-Porque desde el principio supe que serías una maravillosa persona.

Ib sonrió.

-Tu lo eres.-Dijo.

Ambos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos. Así se quedaron un momento. Y Garry, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, pero ella bajó la mirada.

-Garry...-Ella dijo. Garry pensó que la había incomodado, así que miró hacia el suelo con pena.

-¿Qué pa-pasa, Ib?.-Tartamudeó.

-Lamento no haberme apresurado en rescatar tu rosa.-Dijo a punto de llorar.

-No te disculpes, fue hace tiempo y estoy vivo, además Mary nos llevaba mucha ventaja, enserio, no es necesario disculparse.-Le dijo.

Ella empezó a llorar un poco y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-Jamás dejaré que algo te pase.-Ib le dijo.

-Yo ya te lo había prometido.-Dijo él acariciándole el cabello.

-Ib...

-¿Si?-Ella volteó a verlo.

-No, nada, jeje.-Garry le dijo.

-Bueno...-Ella dijo volviendo a ver hacia abajo.

-»Te amo«.-Susurró de una manera que al parecer Ib no había oído nada, porque ella no reaccionó ante eso.

Garry se alivió de que ella no lo escuchó.

-No sé tu, pero yo dormiré aquí, el piso está cómodo.-Dijo quitándose su chaqueta y haciéndola una almohada.

Ib rió

-Esta bien, dormiremos aquí.-Ella dijo.

Garry rápidamente cayó dormido. Pero Ib seguía despierta, así que ella se acercó al oído de Garry.

-Yo también Garry, yo también.-Le susurró.

**Les seré honesta, casi lloro haciendo este capítulo, me agarró el sentimiento jijij. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, díganme sus opiniones dejando reviews c:**

**La razón por la que estoy actualizando muy rápido es porque en las noches no puedo dormir y se me viene la inspiración jejeje, así que si no subo capítulo un día, será porque dormí xd Antes de irme quiero decirles que perdón por cambiar la trama, porque en la descripción no estaba escrito el resumen de esta nueva versión, pero es que la anterior no me pareció interesante y pues por eso me desanimé. Perdónenme. También por no seguir con el soundtrack, pero he decidido que sólo ciertos capitulos tendran canciones y tal vez sólo sean los primeros capitulos. Perdonenme enserio ):**

**Bueno, los leo en otro capítulo, bye! ñ.ñ**


	11. Miedo y Odio

**Capítulo 11: Miedo y odio.**

**Canción de capítulo: Fear and Loathing~Marina And The Diamonds**

-Debemos inventar nuestro propio reloj.-Dante dijo.

-¿Como diablos haremos eso?.-Garry preguntó.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dormir?, ¿Cuándo caminas como estúpido por toda la galería?.-Dante le preguntó.

-Pues... No sé.

-Exacto.

-Denlo por hecho, ya no sabemos que hacer aquí adentro.-Mary dijo con las piernas cruzadas y recargada en su puño.

-Díganme, ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos cuando quedaron atrapados aquí?.-Dante les preguntó a Garry y a Mary.

-Pregúntale más a Mary, yo sentí dos días cuando me quedé aquí.-Dijo Garry alejándose de la conversación.

Dante esperó una respuesta de Mary, la cual tardó en llegar.

-Nada, ver como se paseaba la gente cuando la galería estaba abierta, incluso una vez rallé unos cuadros para que los visitantes vieran "mi obra maestra".

Dante pensó un rato.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer un cuadro nosotros y ponerlo en la galería?.-Dante preguntó.

-Si, hay una sala transparente donde están todos los cuadros puestos para la vista de los visitantes, podemos reemplazar uno y poner el nuestro, ¿Qué quieres poner?

-Pensaba en una foto de nosotros cuatro así de "Los dueños de la galería" o "Los hijos de Guertena"

-Puede ser, y dime ¿Quién hará el cuadro perfecto?

Al momento de que Mary preguntó eso todos voltearon a ver a Garry, el cual estaba en una esquina. Él, al darse cuenta que lo estaban viendo, volteó a verlos también.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó sin haberle puesto atención a Dante

Todos se vieron con una sonrisa picara

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-No puedo creer que acepté para esto.-Garry dijo sentado en un banquito enfrente de un lienzo que tenía pinturas y una paleta.-Ni siquiera acepté.

Ib rió.

-Hay que platicar por mientras.-Dante dijo acomodándose en el suelo, enfrente de él estaban Mary e Ib y al lado de ésta última Garry.

Todos estaban en la "habitación" de Garry e Ib.

-¿Cómo fue su primera experiencia en la galería?.-Dante preguntó curioso.

-Espeluznante.-Garry dijo sin pensar dos veces su respuesta

-Perturbadora.-Ib agregó

Mary no contestó

-¿Mary?.-Dante le llamó

-¿Uh? Ah si.-Dijo ella.-Rara.

-Después de intentar matarme.-Garry susurró. Todos lo oyeron.

-¿Cómo fue eso?.-Dante preguntó.

-Pues verás querido intruso.-Garry volteó a ver a Dante y empezó a narrar.-La conocimos y pensamos que era una verdadera persona, así que ella quería a Ib e intentó matarme con un cuchillo para moldear plastilina.

Mary intentaba ocultar la culpa que cargaba.

-¿Por qué?.-Dante le preguntó a Mary.

-No... Lo sé.-Mary dijo bajando la frente.

Garry no se veía muy feliz, luego volvió al lienzo.

Ib sólo observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

-¿No tienes nada que agregar, Ib?.-Dante preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque déjenme decirles que Mary nunca me dio buena espina.

Todo lo que la rubia de ojos azules oía era una apuñalada al corazón, sabía todo lo malo que había hecho, se arrepentía de ello, por alguna razón. No le gustaba ser la mala de la historia.

-Iré a mi habitación.-Mary dijo parándose y forzando una sonrisa.-Después los veo.

-Oh vamos ¡la noche es joven!.-Dante le dijo. Mary hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y salió.

-¿Dije algo malo?.-Ib preguntó.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mary's P.O.V

Diablos, ¿Ahora por qué me siento tan culpable? ¿Será porque ahora todos me ven como la mala del cuento? Es horrible, nadie me recuerda como una persona buena...

Sufrí varia personalidades y gracias a ello viví de una manera agridulce en esta galería, Garry era la parte agria de la historia, mientras que Ib arreglaba todo eso siendo dulce. Llené mi corazón de pintura con vacíos.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en mi "vida" lo veo, no es malo ser amable, no habría sido mala idea hacerme amiga real de Garry e Ib desde el principio, así los tres hubiésemos salido. Por ser egoísta dejé a alguien sufriendo aquí adentro, Garry. Estoy demasiado consciente de lo que siente por Ib, y por ser así no le permití ser feliz con ella.

Tal vez simplemente ellos querían ser mis amigos, querían conocerme, creían que era alguien más de la galería. Yo misma pude haberles enseñado la salida amablemente.

Pero ahora el momento esta aquí, todos me ven como la bruja del cuento, así que por todo lo anterior no debo sentir miedo, debo ser valiente, debo enfrentarme a las consecuencias de lo que provoqué.

Ahora no quiero vivir con miedo y odio, quiero vivir bien, quiero que la gente me recuerde de una manera buena, en vez de esto en lo que me he convertido.

Cuando los conocí me pregunté quién sería la persona adecuada para ser mi compañero, si Ib o Garry. Me decidí por Ib ya que era una niña casi de mi edad, pero por intentar conseguirla, le quité algo que quería y a la otra persona también. Logré algo que jamás en la vida querría. Sería horrible que me quitaran algo que enserio quiero. ¿A qué quiero ir con eso? Que Ib no se sentía bien conmigo, necesitaba de Garry, igual que Garry necesitaba a Ib.

Quise tenerlo todo cuando no tuve nada.

Pudimos haber estado unidos, pero mi personalidad no lo permitió.

Me arrepiento de todo.

Odio ser recordada así.

Lo odio...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

•Narrador omnisciente•

-¿Y si mejor simplemente nos ponemos en el lienzo o jugamos a ser esculturas?.-Garry preguntó estresado por hacer la pregunta.

-Me gusta la idea de la escultura.-Dante dijo.

-Igual a mi.-Ib respondió.

-¿Y Mary?.-Garry preguntó notando su ausencia.

-¿Qué no oíste que se fue a su cuarto? Sordo.-Dante le dijo.

Garry puso los ojos en blanco tratando de tenerle paciencia.

-A pesar de todo, Mary cambió de actitud, lo cual me alegra.-Dijo cambiando el tema.

Ib asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Pero era tan mala o qué?.-Dante preguntó

-Nos quiso matar, me dejó aquí.

-¿No te quiso matar sólo a ti?.-Dante preguntó confuso.

-Me confundí, nos quiso matar a ambos, a quien en realidad mató fue a mi jejeje.-Garry le contestó aclarando su duda.

-Tonto...-Dante le dijo.

**Capitulos seguidos! Wuwuwuwu, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no podía dormir y aquí está, hecho y derecho ñ.ñ y se los juro, son las cuatro y media de la mañana jejeje.**

**Dejen sus reviews que enserio me fascina leer. Por cierto, me da mucha risa lo que escribes, Dios el erizo jejejeje.**

**Todos me encantan n.n, me motivan a escribir mucho más. Gracias!**

**Los leo en otro capítulo, adiós! :D**


	12. S

**Capítulo 12: S**

-Haremos esto sólo por una única vez.-Dante dijo.

-Esto es de locos.-Garry dijo.-Ni siquiera somos una creación real de Guertena.

-¿Somos? Me suena a manada.-Mary dijo.

Garry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... Ni siquiera somos una creación real de Guertena, a excepción de Mary.-Se corrigió. Mary sonrió satisfecha.-Esto es de estúpidos, más bien, sólo en Jackass se puede ver esto.

-En ese caso...

•minutos más tarde...•

-Hola, soy Dante Osbourne y esto es Jackass.

*inserte canción de Jackass aqui*

Garry se da una palmada en la cara.

-Qué estúpido...-Dice Garry con la mano en la cara.

Ib y Mary sólo se reían. Dante, además de hacer lo que se supone que harían, empezó a hacer estupidez y media. Se ató a la pared y esperó a que un muñeco azul le empezara a lanzar pinceles con pintura con una gran fuerza.

Garry seguía en su misma posición sin querer verlo, mientras Ib y Mary seguían riendo.

-Acabemos con esto.-Garry dijo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala transparente que Mary había dicho, todos la seguían.

-Me voy de aquí, esto es una idea estúpida.-Garry dijo devolviéndose.

Ib sólo siguió a Garry.

-¿Por qué no te gustó la idea?.-Ib preguntó.

-Dante me cae mal.-Le respondió.

Ib se quedó pensativa.

-No tiene malas intenciones.

-Eso creíamos de Mary.

-Pero Mary desde el principio era rara.-Ib le dijo. Garry rió un poco.

-Puede que tengas razón.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Garry, ¿Qué se siente tener una pareja de amor?.-Mary preguntó sentada en el sillón de Garry. Él suspiró.

-Pues no es mucho el cambio.-Dijo.-Es como tener un mejor amigo que te da besos, abrazos y te da cosas lindas.

Ib se puso a pensar un momento.

-Pero tu y yo hacemos todo eso y no somos novios.-Dijo. Garry se enrojeció, luego rió.

-Lo sé.-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Pero eres como mi hermanita.-Le revolvió el cabello. Ella rió.

-Garry...-Ib habló.

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasaría si tu y yo fuéramos novios?.

Garry se enrojeció más que nunca, se puso a pensar en que pasaría si ellos dos fueran novios.

-Ehh... N-No lo s-sé, Ib.-Tartamudeó.

Ella sonrió.

-Okay.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Suspiro. Esta galería esta idéntica a como la imaginé.

Guertena era un tipo brillante, adinerado, muchos amigos y una mente lo bastante creativa para poder superar a los grandes.

Pero también una mente bastante egoísta que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Por qué hablo de todo esto? ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno, mi padre sufría de cáncer de pulmón y necesitaba un buen tratamiento. Él y Guertena eran buenos amigos, mi padre era una grandiosa persona, ya que una vez Guertena abriría una escuela de pintura para niños pero no tenía el dinero necesario, así que mi padre le prestó y le prometió que se lo regresaría, pero se le subió la fama y se volvió un tacaño total.

Luego le diagnosticaron el cáncer a mi padre y el dinero que le había prestado a Weiss era el necesario para el tratamiento, pero el muy estúpido no se lo dio a tiempo, y mi padre falleció.

Ahora estoy aquí, en esta oscura galería, pensando qué hacer para mi venganza.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Garry abre lentamente sus ojos, no hay nadie.

-¿Ib?.-Pregunta. Sin respuesta.

Él sale de su "habitación" y un muñeco azul llega hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Garry le preguntó

-Ib estar con Dante y Mary.-Le respondió.

Ese muñeco a Garry le pareció una enorme ternura.

Él lo subió a su hombro.

-Tu te vas conmigo.

El muñeco sólo se agarró del cabello de él.

Garry caminó con flojera hacia la "habitación" de Marry

-¿Qué hacen?.-Dijo entrando.

-Platicar.-Dante le dijo.

-Dormilón.-Ib dijo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo. Garry correspondió.

-No me hubiera molestado si estuvieran en mi habitación.-Dijo.

-Lo sabemos, pero nah.-Mary dijo sonriendo.

Garry rió.

-¿De qué hablan?.-Preguntó él.

-De un tipo colado en la galería.-Dante dijo serio.

-¿Uh...?

-Ha estado rompiendo muchas cabezas de maniquí.

-¿Quién rayos podría estar aquí además de nosotros?.

-"S".-Dijo Dante.

-¿Qué...?

-Supuse que es su inicial, esta escrita en cada una de las piezas rotas de las cabezas.

-¿Pero quién rayos tiene en la cabeza romper cosas de la galería?.-Garry parecía frustrado.

-S.-Respondió Dante.

-Pues no se, pero hay que averiguar quien rayos hizo todo eso, porque a pesar de todo este ya es nuestro hogar.-Garry dijo.-Y más para Mary.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a pensar en quien podría haber sido.

_-Sigan pensando._

**Hasta aquí el capítulo anterior chicuelos jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme por hacerlo algo flojo, pero es que ahora si tengo sueño pero no puedo dejarlos sin capítulo jjijiji **

**Los leo en otro capítulo, adiós!**


	13. S de Garry

**Capítulo 13: S de Garry **

Dante corría hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, se veía preocupado.

Cuando llegó cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se deslizó en ella.

-¿Qué rayos Dante?.-Garry le preguntó.

-S siguió tirando las cosas, oí como caían, su sombra era perturbadora.

-Es decir ¿viste a S?.-Mary le preguntó.

Dante asintió agitado.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando.

-Dirán que soy cobarde, pero el miedo se apoderó de mi.-Dante dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Esta bien.-Mary dijo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mary's P.O.V

Regreso a mi "habitación" cansada, tuvimos que tratar de arreglar las obras de mi padre. El tipo S tiene un verdadero problema con la galería, al parecer.

Me duele ver todo roto.

A pesar de lo mucho que odio esta galería, es mía. Mi padre me dejó a cargo de ella, tengo que cuidarla. Podría decir que todas las creaciones eran mis hermanos por ser del mismo creador. Rio al darme cuenta de eso.

Tengo que averiguar quien es esa persona.

Camino aún perdida en mis pensamientos, una bola de recuerdos me llega a la cabeza. Cuando me encontré con Ib y Garry... Los odiaba, y más a Garry, pero como ya dije anteriormente, sé que estuvo mal, ahora no lo odio, es una buena persona.

-Eres un error de Guertena.-Dice una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Q-Quién anda ahí?.-Pregunto y volteo hacia la dirección de la voz.

-Nadie te ha querido.-Dice otra voz a la dirección opuesta a la que estaba viendo. Me vuelvo a voltear. Nada.

-Cállate.-Son las únicas palabras que saco de mi boca.

-Eres una mala creación.-Continúa diciéndo la voz desconocida.

Yo ya no sé que hacer, siento lágrimas caer, de las cuales no me había dado cuenta antes.

Intento retroceder, pero me tropiezo en el intento, gracias a unas cabeza de maniquí rota.

-¿Q-Quién eres?.-Pregunté.

No tuve respuesta, no sabía si calmarme o alterarme más.

Me paré y decidí caminar de regreso con Garry, pero de repente todo cambió en el pasillo, ahora parecía la galería exterior. Se veían muchas personas, empecé a caminar sólo para curiosear. Vi a Ib y a Garry, yo le toqué la espalda a él.

-Hola Ga...

-¡ERES UNA MALA PERSONA!.-Gritó la cosa que no era Garry al voltear.

Yo solté un grito enorme.

•Narrador omnisciente•

Ib y Garry llegaron corriendo con Mary y detrás de ellos venía Dante.

Mary estaba ahí tirada llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?-Garry le preguntó. Ella respondía con sollozos.-¿Mary?

Ella miró a los tres.

-Ib tenía razón sobre las alucinaciones.-Dijo.-Vi cosas horribles.

Luego volvió a caer llorando.

Garry e Ib intercambiaron miradas.

Dante se acercó a ella y la cargó.

-Todo estará bien, princesa.-Le dijo.

Los tres se fueron.

Mientras caminaban hacia la "habitación" de Garry, veían más cosas rotas

-Todo esto es raro.-Garry dijo.-Alucinaciones, cosas rotas

-Lo sé.-Dante dijo

-Tenemos que salir cuanto antes.-Mary dijo.

-Mary pero tu...

-NO ME IMPORTA, ME QUIERO LARGAR DE AQUÍ.-Interrumpió a Garry gritándole.

Él suspiró.

-Hay alguien más en esta galería y nos esta jodiendo.-Dante dijo

-Y feo.

El silencio reinó en el camino hacia el cuarto de Garry.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mi plan esta siendo llevado a cabo con éxito, el mundo detrás de la galería esta siendo destruido, luego lo estará la galería exterior. Mary tiene que sufrir, pero me encargaré de ella hasta el final.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Oh dios.-Garry dijo sentado en el suelo.-Voy a morir solo

Ib rió

-No es cierto, moriremos juntos.-Dijo sonriendo

-Eso dices tu, yo estoy más viejo.-Garry dijo.

-Pero si mueres yo muero

-Me suena a suicidio

Ib sólo sonrió inocentemente a Garry, él rió.

-¿Qué piensas sobre todo lo que esta pasando en el Mundo Fabricado?.-Ib preguntó

-Pues... Es muy extraño.

Ella asintió.

-¿Crees que salgamos de aquí?.

Garry sonrió y se dirigió a ella, abrazándola por un hombro y revolviéndole el cabello

-¡Claro que si!.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Si no pues tu sales

-Yo no me vuelvo a ir de aquí sin ti

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque no quiero volver a perderte.

Garry no habló, sólo la vio con ternura y sonrió.

-Créeme que yo jamás te quisiera perder.

Ambos se veían a los ojos.

-Garry...-Dijo sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Si?

-Déjame sentir lo que es un beso.-Dijo acercándose más hacia él

-Adelante.-Dijo Garry casi en susurro.

Estaban a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, pero luego entraron Mary y Dante a golpe, Ib y Garry se asustaron y miraron a los dos.

-¿Qué diablos?.-Garry preguntó enojado porque arruinaron el momento.

-Tenemos teorías.-Dante dijo

-¿Teorías de qué? ¿De lo estúpido que eres?

Dante rodó los ojos.

-Qué puede haber sido todo este desórden y el por qué de las alucinaciones.

-Cuéntanos.

-Las alucinaciones son por la desesperación y la culpa que tienen encima, eso es porque Ib y Mary tienen algo que soltar, pero no pueden.-Dante empezó a hablar.-Las cosas rotas son obviamente del sujeto misterioso, el cual tenemos una gran sospecha

-Y la persona pensada es...-Garry dijo

-Eres tu.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué yo?.

-Odias u odiabas a Mary, cuando estuvieron aquí la primera vez rompiste muchas cosas por gusto.-Dante dijo

-Tus razones no son suficientes para convencerme de que yo soy S

Dante se quedó sin habla

-Tu eres S, fin.-Dijo abandonado el cuarto.

Mary estaba ahí y veía a Garry. Se encogió de hombros y se fue.

-Ahora resulta que soy yo.-Dijo algo enojado

-Lo dudo demasiado, no eres así.-Ib le dijo

-Pues no...

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo sueño, bye, te quiero mucho.-Le dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

-Yo igual, Ib.-Dijo al distraído.

**Holaaa! Sólo una cosita. En el capítulo anterior puse algo mal, en la escena donde se supone que Ib esta con Garry puse "Mary" en vez de Ib, supongo que ya estaba algo dormida jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus hermosos reviews. **

**No respondí algo que me preguntó un usuario, el cual era si tenía insomnio, nope, no lo tengo, que yo sepa. **

**Si ya no respondí más, perdón, pero ya ando muy dormida. **

**Los leo en otro capítulo. Gracias!**

**¿Quién creen que sea S :o? Jejeje**

**Bueno, los leo en otro capítulo adiós! Los amo :3**


	14. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 14: Pesadillas**

_Garry_

_-¿Quieres un helado?.-Una dulce voz femenina habló._

_Garry la miró confundido, pero luego sonrió, asintió y tomó su mano. _

_Ambos caminaron hacia el carrito de los helados, tomados de la mano._

_-¿De qué sabor lo quieres?.-Le preguntó ella_

_El pequeño Garry puso su dedo en la boca y pensó. Él señaló en el papel de los sabores el de chocolate. La mujer, que estaba embarazada, sonrió y empezó a hablar con el heladero, luego él sacó dos paletas de chocolate y otra de fresa._

_-¡Gracias!-Dijo ella, Garry agradeció con una sonrisa._

_Ambos caminaron un rato por el parque, jugaron y se reían juntos._

_-Te amo, mamá.-Dijo Garry con una gran sonrisa._

_Todo se tornó negro. La sonrisa de la madre de Garry desapareció en un instante y sus ojos tenían un aspecto muerto._

_-¿Mamá...?_

_Ella veía a una persona que se dirigía a ellos. Garry volteó y vio a un hombre alto y robusto, con una barba negra._

_Él ignoró a Garry y comenzó a golpear a su madre, primero puñetazos en la cara, luego bajó a su vientre, donde tenía a su ya casi completamente desarrollado bebé. _

_Garry quería gritar, pero por alguna razón nada salía de su boca._

_Se oían los gritos desgarradores de su madre, ella empezó a escupir sangre. El niño de cabello color lila no podía dejar de llorar, pero no podía gritar para pedir ayuda, tampoco podía intervenir, sabía que era peligroso pero ese fue el peor error de su vida._

_Los gritos dejaron de oirse, su mamá estaba ahí tirada, con la boca salpicada de sangre. _

_El hombre, con una sonrisa, se acercó a Garry, le ofreció su mano para que pudieran irse._

_-Vámonos._

Garry despertó jadeante en una alberca de sudor.

-¿Garry?.-Ib preguntó, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón viendo como Garry procesaba lo que había soñado.

No respondía.

Ella lo observaba preocupada, bajó para poder devolverlo a la realidad.

-Garry...

-Ib...-Respondió.

-¿Qué pasó?.

Él se tranquilizó un poco sabiendo que todo era un sueño.

-Una pesadilla... Nada más.

-¿Qué había en ella?.

-Nada, son cosas que siempre pasan.-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Ib lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Garry... ¿Qué fue?

Él suspiró profundamente, no quería contarle, era demasiado trágico.

-Fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.-Dijo.-Nada relevante.

Ib esperó a que continuara, Garry la vio y ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Mi padre mató a mi madre y a mi hermano no nacido.-Dijo cabizbajo. Ella se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Quieres que sigamos hablando de eso?.-Preguntó

-Si, de hecho, ya me acostumbré, los hechos me han atormentado en sueños toda mi vida.

Ib desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Cómo fue?.-Preguntó.

Garry volvió a suspirar.

-Estábamos paseando ella y yo, entonces llegó él preguntándole que por qué se había salido sin permiso, entonces la empezó a golpear hasta matarla.-Dijo al borde del llanto.-Estaba embarazada de mi hermano... Luego llegó conmigo y me sonrió diciéndome que nos fuéramos.

Ib lo miró con una expresión indescriptible. Una mezcla de tristeza, lástima y horror.

-Desde ahí me alejé mucho de él.-Continuó.-A los quince años me mudé a mi propio departamento y comencé a distraerme haciendo mis propias pinturas.

Al terminar sonrió un poco.

-Luego te conocí a ti.-Dijo.-No quiero sonar cursi, pero mi vida se arregló al conocerte.

Ib se enrojeció.

-No te sonrojes por favor, luego yo también lo haré.

Ella rió.

-Me siento mal por lo de tu familia, Garry.-Ella le dijo.-Yo no tengo muchos problemas, pero te entiendo, es como si me conectara perfectamente contigo.

Él asintió entendiendo.

-Gracias.-Sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-ESTÚPIDO GARRY.-Dante gritó entrando al cuarto de Garry.

-¿Qué diablos?.-Garry preguntó.

-DESTRUISTE MI CAMA.

-Mi padre estaría completamente enojado.-Ella dijo.

-YO NO SOY S.-Garry le gritó.

-CLARO QUE SI, ¿QUIÉN MÁS PODRÍA?

-NO SÉ, YO NO INCULPARÉ A ALGUIEN QUE NO ES

-DEJEN DE PELEAR.-Ib gritó interviniendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Ib y se calmaron. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Nadie tenía idea de quien podría ser S... Excepto Dante, él piensa que es Garry.

-¿Por qué podría ser yo?.-Preguntó Garry.

-Ya te dije mis razones

-No son muy convincentes que digamos.

-Pues que triste.-Dante concluyó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Ahí estaban Mary, Garry e Ib, acompañados de un muñeco azul, el cual ha estado en el hombro de Garry desde la última vez que la despistada escritora lo mencionó.

-¿Ustedes piensan que soy yo?.- Garry preguntó

-Lo dudo.-Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero nadie de nosotros lo es.-Mary dijo.-Tiene que haber una persona más en la galería.

-Pues si.-Garry dijo.-Pero ya la habríamos visto, no es demasiado grande para no detectar a alguien más aquí.

-Garry, si es demasiado grande.-Mary le dijo. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, pero si alguien estuviera aquí ya lo hubiéramos visto, caminamos casi todos los días por aquí.-Garry dijo.

Mary le dio la razón.

-¿Pero por qué destruye todo?.-Mary continuó.-¿Por qué nos da alucinaciones?

-Tal vez algo le pasó que le asustó en la galería y le dio un trauma.-Garry bromeó.-Algo así como el cuadro ese que escupe.

Mary e Ib rieron

-Puede ser.-Dijo la rubia.

-Hay que averiguar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sonrío.

La gente esta confundida de que quien soy yo.

Sólo busco vengarme, ¿No es mucho pedir? Amaba a mi padre con gran fuerza, era la persona que levantaba mis ánimos siempre que estaba deprimido. Era una persona excelente, un exitoso abogado de un humor muy simple que siempre me causaba gracia. Mis días eran felices con mi padre a mi lado, lástima que Guertena jamás le regresó el dinero. Mi padre era una persona muy buena, siempre tenía paciencia con la gente, siempre perdonaba, y eso pasó con Guertena, yo pienso que ahora mi padre ya lo ha de haber perdonado.

Pero yo no, debo de destruir toda aquella pertenencia de Guertena para que la gente entienda mi enojo.

Ahora estoy sólo, y la compañía de esos intrusos en la galería no parecía ayudarme.

**holaa! Disculpen por no haber subido capítulo ayer, es que me quede a dormir en casa de una amiga y pues no pude escribir jejeje. Ahora estoy fuera de la ciudad y no creo que pueda actualizar rapido, lo siento u.U**

**Los leo en otro capítulo, adiós!**


	15. Más encantos

**Capítulo 15: Más encantos**

-¿Qué... Diablos?.-Dante dijo entrando a la habitación de Garry con una nota en las manos.

-¿Qué traes ahí?.-Garry le preguntó parándose de su lugar.

-Garry no es S

-Idiota.-Garry le dijo.-¿Ahora por qué lo dices?

Dante le dio la nota a Garry.

_Me conocerán en estos días, manténganse alerta._

-Supongo que después de eso podremos salir de aquí.-Garry dijo sin sorprenderse mucho.

-Ojalá.-Mary dijo. Ocurrió un silencio incómodo.

-Mary...-Garry le dijo

Ella lo miró.

-No saldrás de aquí y lo sabes, no te hagas ilusiones.-Le dijo fríamente. Mary se quedó en silencio.

-Entiendo...-Ella dijo desanimada.

Hubo un silencio.

Todos parecían querer decir algo, pero nadie lo hacia. Mary abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero en vez de hacerlo se paró y salió por la puerta.

-Creo que últimamente he sido un poco cruel con ella.-Garry dijo un poco arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

-¿Un poco?.-Dante le dijo parándose y saliendo del cuarto.

Garry paso las manos por su cara.

-Soy un tonto.-Dijo.

-No lo eres, ella debe entender tu enojo.-Ib le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de él.

-Lo sé, pero es que...-Dijo.

-Es que...

-No me gusta ser una persona cruel.-Dijo cabizbajo.-Intento ser la persona más fría del planeta, pero cuando lo hago me termino arrepintiendo

-Entiendo, así solía ser.

Ib se acercó a Garry y lo abrazó, él correspondió.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

•Mary's P.O.V•

Que horrible se siente que las personas sólo te vean como pintura, literal.

Ahora mismo estoy yo caminando sin rumbo alguno con lágrimas en los ojos y un intento fallido de ser fuerte.

Veo la mayoría de las creaciones de mi padre rotas, ¿cómo sería su reacción si viera esto? Yo estaría furiosa, aunque no entiendo porque no lo estoy si se supone que todo lo que está en esta galería es como mi familia. En fin, me gustaría que le agradara a Garry.

•Narrador omnisciente•

Mary caminaba con ya pocas lágrimas en los ojos, odiaba ser la mala imagen.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?.-Preguntó a si misma.-Exacto, nada, el daño ya esta hecho.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sólo caminaba, pensando que asi se le pasarían los malos pensamientos (»Valga la redundancia«).

-¡Mary!.-Gritó una voz al fondo. Ella volteó y miro a Dante corriendo hacia ella, él la abrazó. Mary involuntariamente se sonrojó. No lo apartó de ella como usualmente lo hacia, pero tampoco correspondió. Nunca había sentido un abrazo así, tan sincero, tan lindo.

Cuando Dante se apartó de ella, la miró.

-No te sientas mal.-Dijo.-Es un estúpido y lo sabes.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Pues si... Pero es Garry.

-Tu ya no le hagas caso, sólo es una persona que quiere desanimarte.-Continuó Dante.-Yo sé que todos saldremos de la galería, incluso tu, aunque sólo seas una creación más de este mundo.

-No entiendo porque eres tan buena persona conmigo...-Le dijo

-¿Por qué no serlo? Tu lo has sido conmigo, así que es una de mis formas de agradecimiento.

-¿Una de ellas?

-Tengo más.-Le guiñó el ojo.

Mary sonrió, luego empezaron a caminar hacia donde dormía ella, pero una mujer cuadro con ojos negros se acercó a una velocidad rápida.

-No te acerques.-Mary le ordenó. La mujer cuadro la ignoró y siguió gateando hacia ella. Dante corrió, pero Mary seguía ahí esperando a que la cosa parara, así que se devolvió para tomarla del brazo y correr juntos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?.-Preguntó.

-Normalmente me hacen caso...

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban Garry e Ib, abrieron la puerta y la cerraron rápidamente.

-¡MUJER CUADRO!.-Dante gritó recargado en la puerta.

-Cállate.-Dijo Garry irritado.-Molestas al pobre muñeco azul.

Y estaba en lo cierto, el muñeco azul estaba aturdido y tapándose los oídos, los cuales si tienen, no me digan que no.

-Después de varios días siguen aquí.-Dante continuó ignorando lo que Garry dijo.-Creo que todo esto lo causa S

-Pues si ¿Quién más?.-Garry le dijo.

-¿Tú?.

-Hace unos párrafos dijiste que no era yo, imbécil.

-Pero me retuerces el hígado cuando hablas

-¿Y eso qué?

-Jaaaaa. Pues mucho

-¡CÁLLENSE!.-Ib gritó frunciendo el ceño.-¿NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS SIN PELEARSE?

Ambos la vieron parando de discutir. Garry se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento, Ib.-Dijo apenado.

-Sólo porque tu novia lo dijo te vas a callar.

-No es mi novia retrasado.

Dante rió fuerte y falsamente. Luego salió del cuarto, Mary lo siguió.

Garry suspiró.

-Me harta.-Dijo.

-Ya me di cuenta.-Ib le contestó. El muñeco azul se tapó la cara igualmente harto.

-¿Cuándo va a parar?.-Preguntó.

-Ni idea.

-¿Y tu por qué no me apoyaste, chiquilla?.

Ella sonrió y luego se sonrojó.

-Ya te expliqué, porque eres mi...

-¡SI, YA ENTEDI QUE SOY PARA TI!.-Dijo tapándole la boca a Ib.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Son unos peleoneros.-Mary dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Él es el estúpido.-Le dijo Dante.-¿Yo qué?

Mary se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con la ceja levantada.

-¿Cómo que tu qué?.-Preguntó dejando de caminar.

-Pues ¿Yo qué? Aquí él es el tonto.-Respondió.

Mary rió un poco.

-Tu también eres un tonto.

-Créeme que no.-Dante dijo.

-¿Por qué no?

Ambos sonrieron por esa pequeña conversación sin sentido.

-Dante... ¿Crees que si podamos salir de aquí?.-Mary preguntó.

-Lo juro, lo prometo.-Le respondió levantando una mano y poniendo otra en el hombro.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso espero.

Dante se agachó y se recargó en su pierna.

-Ya lo prometí, así que se hará.-Dijo. Luego se acercó a ella a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó, algo le impedía empujarlo.

-Me llenaste de tu baba.-Dijo sin saber de que otra forma reaccionar.

Él rió.

-Oh si.-Le respondió.

Ahora ambos rieron.

**Holaa! Perdónenme TTwTT, no subí capitulos, enserio lo siento, ayer tenia planeado subir, pero me paso un ataque de colitis y caí rápidamente dormida, hoy les iba a subir tres capitulos, pero ya hace sueño jejeje. Enserio, perdón. Los leo en otro capítulo, adiós!**


End file.
